Ultimate Superman
by Scratimus
Summary: The name is a play on Marvels Ultimate line. This is the first in a new universe I am writing were both DC and Marvel Universes run side by side rather than combined like the Amalgam line.Hope you enjoy it All Characters belong to their respective owners plz dont sue me am a poor man.
1. Face in the Crowd

_**Face in the Crowd**_

_Metropolis bound train_; a young man in his late twenties stares out the window at the world passing at 300 miles an hour. To him it is as slow as molasses cooking to make his mother's famous pecan pralines, his favorite. She had packed him a large tin and he had already eaten about half of them. Looking up he sees that she packed pack another full tin in his suit case. "Thanks mom." He says to himself as he returns his eyes back to the window.

"_I don't know why you are taking the train. It's so much easier to just take a flight there._" An older woman's voice echoes in his mind.

"_Mom, if I wanted to fly I wouldn't need a plane, you know that._" He remembers his answer and taking the tin from her as he walked out the door of the family farm house in Smallville, KS.

"_I know honey._" The voice fades as the conductor asks him for his ticket

"Like dad said sometimes you need to slow down." He whispers to himself as he gives the man his ticket and gets it punched.

The train pulled into _Metropolis Grand Central_; he opened up the compartment holding his one suitcase. He grabbed it and exited the train leaving behind the tin with three pralines inside. "He was a nice old man that conductor." He muses as he disappeared into the hustle and bustle of the busy station. He was now just another _face in the crowd, _or so he thought.

"Wallet now." a thug with a glock-09 grabbed him and slammed him against a wall. He was lost in his own imaginings; if he were on guard the thug wouldn't have grabbed him much less throw against a wall.

"Leave now and I will forget this." He replies irked as his irises turn red.

"You think your contacts scare me?" he places the glock-09 in the middle of his forehead. "Nice hoodie I'll take that too."

"Final war…" He is cut off.

"Shut the…" The thug is cut off as the gun explodes. "Ahhh sh…"

"You said it." The would be victim eyes return to normal and he head butts him breaking his nose sending the thug to his knees. "Now if you would be as so kind." He continues as blood pours from the thug's nose through the cracks in between his fingers. "To direct me to a nice hotel or motel?" he helps the thug up with watery fearful eyes. "Let me see." He moves the thug's hands. "I got ya good, it's broken. Sorry about that."

"Not as much as I am." The tug whimpers in response.

"Good you learned your lesson." He snaps the thug's nose back into place. The thug cries out and security comes to their location.

"What's going on here?" The security officer calls to them.

"Nothing good sir it seems we bumped into each other rather hard." Clark tells him a half-truth already feeling bad for head butting the thug.

"From the blood on your forehead I see a different tale." The security officer crosses his arms.

"He's right we did. _The Lansing_ is about two blocks from here…" The thug pauses as he points north of the station.

"Clark…Clark Kent." The would be victim replies smoothly.

"Mr. Kent, they have a free breakfast and decent rates." The thug states respectfully.

"Thank you, Officer I think his nose is broke can you…" Clark points out to security meekly.

"I'll take him to the clinic here they'll take care of him Mr. Kent." He spots the destroyed gun as Clark kicks it away with a smile. He realizes what happened and is impressed. "Are you sure you okay?"

"Peachy." Clark smiles and looks back at the thug. "So two blocks from here?" The thug nods as the security officer takes him away.

_The Lansing_, Clark is taken to an extended stay suite complete with a king size bed and a mini kitchen, he had negotiated the manager to $575 for a month. "Here it is Mr. Kent…" An older woman in her late fifties with the body of thirty-five year old and the looks of Raquel Welsh.

"Clark ma'am Mr. Kent is my father." Clark smiled looking down at his feet

"Okay, Clark then, if you do decide to stay on longer young man I will keep it at what we negotiated. Only because you're cute." She says with a flirty wink.

"Much obliged ma'am." Clark replies blushing, this manager was too much.

"Delores, be careful Clark this city is not as kind as you are at night." She offered a delicate hand in greeting.

"I will Delores, would you like a pecan praline my mother made them." Clark takes it gently and offers.

"Glory be, I haven't had a praline since I was little girl!" She takes her hand back and places it on her ample bosom. "_I rather have you stud._"

"Then I must insist then." Clark replies oblivious to her flirtations.

"I shouldn't I am on a diet." She resists.

"And it's done well for you; we all must treat ourselves every now and again." Clark charms her.

"Such a charmer, alright if you insist." She takes one and eats it. "Good Lord, these are absolutely delicious!" She fans herself as Clark offers her another one for the road. She takes another one thanking Clark and leaves.

_Randolph Industries, one week later_, Clark is escorted in a conference room with a huge window to a lab. In the lab is a big screen with several complex equations on it. Clark takes one look at the screen before the window goes dark and ominous lighting flickers on. He turns to a man in front of him, it's his interviewer.

Clark had been trying to score an interview with Randolph Industries since arriving and finally did after inertly saving Randolph Industries Chief Operations Officer (_COO_) Charles Randolph no relation to the company namesake.

Clark had spot a driver intentionally trying to take out the COO with his Ford Fusion. Moving faster than anyone could see him; Clark, to the COO came out of nowhere pulled him out of the way and back on the sidewalk.

Clark knew it was just a formality but he had plans that were beyond the COO's ego as he gave him this faux interview. "I see you graduated KCU Egregia Cum Laude with masters in Journalism. Highly impressive, even more so that you did this when you were twenty? Hard to believe but KCU confirms it."

"What are they working on back there?" Clark asks already knowing what they, the scientists, were doing. He was only testing his interviewer as he typed something in his smartphone then sent it to his email on his laptop.

"Your resume is impressive but I fail to see how a master's in Journalism qualifies you for Randolph's R & D department?" the COO ignores Clark's question, _**failed**_, due to his own assumptions of him being a country bumpkin. His people already did a background check on where he was from and it was laughable. Egregia Cum Laude or not a hick is a hick. "We do have internships available but…"

"They are already filled, I know and I did not come for that." Clark responded respectfully despite the COO's presumptions and prejudices. "Where I'm from it is rather rude to ignore a man's question when it is asked."

"_The nerve of this hick._" The COO thought "My apologies Clark."

"Forgiven Mr. Randolph." Clark states, the COO gets the hint faking a cough.

"Well, Mr. Kent, the team on the other side of the wall is working on a complex scientific endeavor to extract clean energy from salt water." The COO grabs his lapels in pride. "They are about 88% complete."

"Give them this and tell them to plug it in." Clark writes a series of equations of his own.

"Really Mr. Kent they have been working on this for close to a decade." The COO looking at the paper smugly.

"I see Mr. Randolph." Clark begins and has had enough, "With all do respect sir; I know this interview is bogus, just do me this one favor and I will leave." The COO looks at him with steel in his eyes. He takes the paper wanting to show this country bumpkin up then leaves the room and into the lab.

He runs back into the room as Clark is about to leave. "MR. KENT! Please don't leave!" He shouts.

"12%." Clark words are like a steel trap shutting.

"HUH?" The COO pauses.

"I want 12% of any profit obtained by contracting this technology out and its use in house." Clark was stern in his words.

"I will give 50% if you stay on as staff if that's what it takes to keep you." The COO was now about to kiss Clark's bootstraps if that's what it took.

"12% Mr. Randolph and I remain freelance. I am not a greedy man but I refuse to work at a job with such prejudices against those who come from what you would regard as a hick town." Clark stated now having the upper hand.

"I never…" The COO said in shock trying to turn the situation around in his favor.

"It's not the point if you said it or not COO your faux hospitality said loud and clear along with the fact that I had to save your life to of even been considered for an interview. Even then it was only meant as a formality." Clark finished looking down at the now rabid COO.

"Agreed please stay while I have legal draw out a contract." The COO states defeated.

"And Mr. Randolph I too will have something for your legal to sign. Do bring a notary on your way back." Clark replied as he placed a laptop on the table. "I see you have a wireless printer on the table back there."

"Bastet." The COO replied as he exited.

"Thank you." Clark smiled as he printed out an Ironclad contract protecting himself. An hour later the COO returned with legal and a contract. Clark turned it down they were trying to swindle him as he sped read the contract. "You do know I have minors in law and accounting? Of course you do you did do a background check on me." Legal growled and produced the real contract as Clark placed the Ironclad protection contract in front of them. "Sign or I take back my formula." Clark was all business now; he further explained that he sent the formula to himself before handing it to Mr. Randolph. Furthermore he told them that if they don't and they proceed regardless without his consent the legal backlash would render their business defunct. They signed as did he and notarized both documents and legal was given copies.

_The Lansing_, three days later, Clark laid on the king size bed it had been an eventful week. He now was financially independent and secure for a life time, he did not have to work if he did not want too. He had a patient pending on his formula to even further secure his independence. Life was good… and boring. He picks up his smarphone and calls home. She picks up on the first ring. He tells her how he's been. "Clark you do an old woman proud." She says as she fixes her tea for the night. "Love you too mom." Clark smiles "What's wrong baby?" His mom replies as the kettle whistles and she removes it and pours it in a waiting mug. "I have several job opportunities that would set you up for life." Clark explains as he begins to hover off the bed. "I know the scout that got you the tryout for the Sharks called me." She chuckles and sips on her tea "_It needs a bit of something._" She pick up a bottle of Knob Creek and drops a shot into her tea. "I knew he would." Clark chuckles as he floats off the bed and into the mini kitchen and opens the fridge pulling out a Rock n' Rye Faygo. "Clark, I got our home, my retirement, wonderful memories of my Jonathan, and my greatest blessing: a son that I am so proud of." She pauses to let it sink in and take a nip of her special tea. "Clark that's a whole galaxy right there, what more do I need?" "But mama…" Clark feigns whining. "No buts, Clark. When you raise your child to be tall and strong and he tells you "This is what I want to give you." Well that's nice. What I really want to hear is "This is what I want for me. To live life and dream the dreams I always longed for."" She explains sipping her tea. "But mom that's selfish." Clark downs the Faygo. "No my dear child. That's how futures are built." She pauses again. "I have gotten a lot of gifts from folks trying make up for something they feel guilty for or about. You've got nothing to worry about on that count Clark." "But that doesn't make sense." Clark tries to wrap his mind around it. "It will like all things. Besides if we want to make this about what I want. I want the same thing your father wanted." She sips her tea finishing it. At the Lansing Clark looks at a uniform with a diamond crest and the letter "_S_" embossed in it. "But that's not our decision make, you must make it. Truth is if you do go down that road, you'll probably lose more than what you could ever gain from it." Clark is silent as his mother continues. "Listen and listen good son, whatever decision you make I will support you." "Thank you mom." Clark lands back in his bed. "I love you too baby good nite." She hangs up. _Downtown Metropolis, two days later_, Clark walks out from another dissatisfying interview this time with the Daily Planet. "_Kid with the internet these days most newspapers are on the decline ours included. So if I hire someone they have to prove their worth._" The editor-in-chief words echo through his mind like an accurse. His pride had gotten the best of him as he tossed the application away. He had believed he earned his worth getting his masters in four years. There was no way in hell he was going to start off as a mail clerk. Truth be told money was no longer an issue with him boredom was. "_Pride goes before destruction, and a haughty spirit before a fall._" His father's words echo as chastisement. "_KABOOM!_" an explosion is heard a few blocks from his location. He focuses his eyes as the world rushes past him as he zooms in on the cause of the explosion. It is a man in an exo-suit with two wings. He has on gauntlets that fire gravity beams lifting up debris and chunks of various buildings. He then uses his bounty to throw at hapless civilians. His exo-suit is bluish green with yellow lights at the tips of the wings. Focusing again Clark hears the villain call himself Killer Shrike as patrons run every which way to escape his onslaught. "Dad was right, this is my calling." Clark tells himself as the world freezes and he runs then takes to the air in flight. He enters his hotel room from an open window. He grabs the uniform, changing as he goes and exiting the _Lansing_. Patrons below hear a sonic boom and a red and blue blur shooting towards a cloud of black smoke. He arrives in the downtown financial district in what seems like an instant. "Enough Killer Shrike." He commands, his voice is calm but deep. Killer Shrike doesn't respond he just uses his gravity beams to grab a armored truck and fling it at him. Clark catches it like it was a tinker toy rattling the occupants inside. He floats down and places the truck on the street. He shoots towards Killer Shrike but is repealed by the villain's gauntlets' beams. "Nice try blue." Killer Shrike smirks as he changes the gravity and slams Clark into the pavement below. "I don't know who you are; don't really care either but how does feeling like you have a 100 megaton object on you feel like?" Clark rises without issue to the raise eyebrow of Killer Shrike. Clark walks leaving boot prints in the cement. He slowly floats towards the villain. He cranks up the gravity around Clark to 200 megatons…nothing. "Last chance I have scanned you, no special powers all science equipment." "What are you? Some sort of super man?" Shrike says in shock. "Superman humm. I like it" Clark muses and is caught off guard by a right cross to his jaw. He looks back at Killer Shrike. "Jesus tap dancing Christ!" Killer Shrike shakes his throbbing hand. Superman simply lifts up a pointer finger and waves it no. He fires his gravity beams and tosses Superman into an empty building. "This cannot be good." "For you...no" Superman shoots out of the building and grabs Killer Shrike then throws him to the pavement. Killer Shrike lies there a minute exhaling his body is fine but he is in pain. "The pain oww." The villain wheezes and looks at Superman, "Give me a minute" he mouths raising up a finger. Superman just shakes his head. "Surrender." Superman warns him again as he blasts to his feet then to the air. He fly past Superman to a great height. "Don't do it Killer Shrike." "Seems I need to up my impact on this Superman." Killer Shrike's arm glows as its gravity is altered. Superman realizes what he is doing. "If you hit me with a gravity punch your arm will shatter." Superman tells him. "Shut up!" Shrike shouts back. "Shrike, don't do it you will shatter your arm, that's not my pride talking its physics!" Superman flies up to meet him. "I am talking bolts, screws and wires attached to whats left of your arm." "Adios Superman!"Killer Shrike yells and comes down with a haymaker. "_BAM!_" two things happen at once. Superman falls to the ground taking a knee and "_CRUNCH!_" Killer Shrike screams as like Superman said his right arm shatters. "I hope you are ambidextrous." Superman shakes his head as lights and sirens blare as Metropolis PD pull up and exit guns raised. "Whoa guys I am not the bad guy. I stopped him." "Who are you?" the officer orders from behind his driver's door. "I am Superman and this guy needs an ambulance." Superman replies and answers the rest of the officers' questions to the best of his ability. Satisfied they let him leave. Superman flies off and back to his room at the _Lansing. _ The next day, "_New Hero Superman…_" Clark reads on the front page of the Daily Planet. He looks over the shots taken by one James Olsen, "He got my whole battle!" He then remembers his interview with the Editor-in-Chief earlier that day. "This will be the best way to do my true calling." He muses getting dressed, he exits his room bumping in to Delores. "Well hello handsome!" she purrs and Clark realizes his shirt is unbuttoned, he blushes. "Sorry Ms. Delores." Clark apologizes as he rapidly buttons his shirt. "I'm not feel free to be shirtless around me tall tan and sexy!" she bites her lower lip and offers him breakfast. "I brought you breakfast Clark if you have time." "Indeed I do Delores, indeed I do." Clark smiles not wanting to be rude or turn down a free meal. "I would love to do you." Delores whispers fantasizing some very unladylike thoughts about the man before her. "Huh?" Clark feigns misunderstanding but heard every word. "Nothing!" She gasps, "Lets eat." They go back into his room and eat. He tells her he was on his way to an interview and was going to grab breakfast on his way there. Delores smiles and grateful she caught him in time and even more so when she saw his bare chest. She helps him with his tie after throwing his clip on away it didn't match his outfit of black chevron pattern button up and dark jeans. "Knock them dead sugar." She tells him and kisses his cheek. Clark nabs a new application and fills it out lightening quick. He is met at the door to the main news floor by the Editor-in-Chief Perry White. "I had a feeling you would return Mr. Kent." Perry looks at him stone faced. "Sorry for my actions yesterday sir. I felt…" Clark apologizes looking downcast. "Like your masters you earned meant nothing?" He finishes Clark's statement, to which he nods. "It does son, but in all my years of experience I learned a guy can have more degrees than a thermometer…" "But not know how the hell to do his job. My father use to say that." Clark finishes his statement. "Smart man. Mr. Kent…" Perry is cut off briefly. "Clark" Clark chimes. "Perry. Clark look out on the floor you see that red headed kid with the expensive digital camera?" Perry continues as Clark looks and nods. "He's 23 and has been working for me since he was 16. He started out at a copy boy, smart as whip but lacks the common sense to get out of danger." "I don't follow." Clark look at him curiously. "You will, when he came to me he wanted to be photographer he had this old 35mm camera and thought he was the man." Perry smiles "Jimmy couldn't shoot worth a damn to save his life. Did that stop him… no. To him every shot was worth a thousand bucks." Perry continued as it began to click with Clark. Perry continued telling Clark that it didn't stop Jimmy from become a photographer is position he just had to prove his worth. "Clark if you choose to work for me I will promise you this like I did Jimmy." He placed his hand on his shoulder, "You bring me something good like in your case an article and if I believe its paper worthy. No matter if you summit it to me on Manila paper written map pencil if it's good I will print it… After you rewritten it on the computer." "Manila paper huh?" Clark muses. "Manila paper. But I do understand where you were coming from so I offer you a dual position Mail and reporter Intern." Perry offers to which Clark accepts sealing it with a hand shake. "Remember Clark if you have something good I will print it." "Thank you Mr. White you won't regret it." Clark continue to shake his hand. "I have a feeling I won't." Perry smiles and dismisses him, "Anybody got anything on this new hero calling himself Superman?" He turns to Clark, "By the way Clark nice glasses." "Thanks I think I like them better than contacts. See you Perry." Clark smiles as he opens the exit door. "Be here early Monday morning 5:30am." Perry waves him off. "Great kid." _END._


	2. News Never Sleeps

_**News Never Sleeps**_

_The Daily Planet,_ the day started in a hurry Clark hadn't remembered such a rush since working on his family's farm in _Smallville_. "_**News never sleeps!**_" Perry's words echo in is mind. Apparently neither does crime, before coming to work he stopped 3 purse robberies as Kent, prevented 4 homicides as Superman, and one jewelry store robbery at 5am.

Before coming in, he stopped at a local diner to eat breakfast, and then stopped by a donut shop next to his job and picked up 3 dozen donuts for the staff. Returns were already coming in from _Randolph Industries_, within four days of going public various big whigs blew up Clark's smartphone. Offering him various and generous offerings from stock in the company, places on the board, and his favorite part: **buy outs.** Clark wasn't having any of it. He was content with his 12%.

"Well Clark, barely hired and you are already sucking up to the boss." James Olsen smirks opening the door to the news floor and helping him with the donuts.

"Not really James, it's called being nice." Clark replies slightly irked by James' comment.

"Chill Clark, only messin' and its Jimmy. James is what people call me when I do something wrong." Jimmy smiles placing the donuts by the coffee station with a chuckle.

"JAMES!" Perry White yells from his office he had been watching James and Clark set up the donuts and spotted éclairs his favorite.

"Like now. Coming boss!" Jimmy calls back shaking his head.

"You too Kent, bring me one of those éclairs." Perry adds.

"Crème, jelly, or pudding filled?" Clark replies back with inquiry.

"What kind of jelly?" Perry voice goes a bit softer.

"Cherry." Clark chimes, his charm had an effect on people with tension in their voice.

"Really trying to get me to make you reporter aren't you?" Perry raises an eyebrow.

"Always." Clark smiles lifting up his glasses that slipped down his nose.

"Not working but bring me a cherry filled anyways." Perry states to the rolling eyes of Clark as he grabs an éclair for Perry and a pudding filled one for himself.

Jimmy was already in Perry's office along with another reporter when Clark stepped in. He didn't notice her till after he gave Perry his éclair. "Oh Hello you are?"

"Clark this is…" Perry is cut off rudely by the dark haired reporter; Clark already didn't care for her attitude.

"I can introduce myself, chief." She lifted her hand then looked at Clark directly in the eyes. "Lois Lane. You must be the new guy from…_Smallville_ was it?" she said smugly emphasizing on Clark's hometown.

"Yes ma'am." Clark pauses for a minute ignoring her smugness looking at her she seemed familiar.

"Have Jimmy take a picture it will last longer." She quipped smartly.

"Ouch, come up with that one yourself or did Perry type it up for you." Clark nailed her with his own quip, stunning everyone in the room including Lois. No one ever did a comeback they were always very intimidated by her. "You started it. I was just thinking you look very familiar." Clark adjusted his glasses; Lois didn't like Clark's confidence. It clashed with her feminism.

"Like a sheep you knew back home." She fired back with a smirk.

"No, but now that you mention it you do look a lot alike a prize heifer I once sold back home." Clark was meeting her every shot hit for hit.

"Well I never." She huffed.

"With an attitude like that ma'am I can see why." Clark said smartly adjusting his tie. "Éclair?" He offers as truce, she accepts for now…

"Enough, as much as I would love to see both of you rip each other new ones." Perry was impressed further certifying that his decision to hire him was the right one.

"I'd take bets!" Jimmy chirped with a goofy grin.

"Shu'up Jimmy." Perry holds back a smile "_My money is on the new guy._" He then focuses back on his first thought. "Some new investor from New York has just got the _Metropolis Mass Transit Contract_."

"I thought _Lex Corp_ had that one in the bag?" Jimmy asked.

"Apparently this guy underbid him. He's an unknown." Perry briefs then bites his éclair with delight.

"So all we know is that he underbid Luthor and is male?" Clark asks leaning on the door.

"Guessing on the male part, but yes, Lois you take lead on this. Jimmy you're going too. Show me why I keep you on payroll."

"You got it chief, so why is _Smallville_ here?" Lois dared testing the waters.

"He's our new mail room/ reporter intern he's your assistant." Perry leans back in his chair as the words sink into Lois' brain.

"Chief I am not…" Lois is cutoff and left with twitching eye.

"Can it Lane I run this paper not you!" Perry dismisses them but Clark stays. "What is it Kent?" Perry asks looking at the smirk on the corner of Clark's mouth. Clark simply places five Manila papers with map pencil writing on them. "This some kind of joke Clark? Not a very smart move on the first day."

"No joke you said even if it was on Manila paper and written in map pencil you would read it." Clark reminds him.

"I did, but I didn't expect you to literally do it." Perry replies quizzically.

"Trust me read it Mr. White." Clark was dead serious and would not be moved.

"Well you are calling me Mr. White so you must be serious." Perry picks up the rough paper and reads. "Clark you better not be joking, I swear if this is not true you're fired."

"If it is?" Clark crosses his arms and leans on a wall.

"Then you will be the fastest staff member or intern, for that matter to make reporter in the history of the _Daily Planet_." Perry states speed reading the article engulfed in it.

"It is Mr. White. This Superman saved me from being hit by a car." It was a white lie but Clark couldn't come up with anything else better.

"When?" Perry was not buying it he knew a lie when he heard it.

"It was little past 7pm after he dealt with Killer Shrike." Clark explained to a an unconvinced Editor-in-Chief

"How do you know about Killer Shrike?" Perry pries he was going to catch Clark slipping as he fired off his question.

"I was on my way back to my hotel room at the _Lansing_." Clark had to feign intimidation or his cover would be blown. "_Easy Clark don't give yourself away._"

"Nice place, but watch out for Delores. She nearly ended my marriage when we stayed there." Perry smiled as memories of Delores flooded his mind.

"Indeed." Clark loosened his tie. "I didn't know it was Killer Shrike till I got home and saw it on the news. He told me he had just finished talking to the cops and when I told him I just got a job at the _Daily Planet_. He thought it would be good PR to grant me an interview." Clark said feigning once again this time hesitation. Clark knew how to control every aspect of his being, he could tell you a lie and you would swear up and down it was the truth. He did not enjoy doing this but he had to keep his true identity a secret.

"Explain the manila paper." Perry put the pages down then crossed his arms.

"I recorded the interview on my mp3 player." Clark hands it over to Perry who listens to it. "Stopped by a dollar store and bought the paper, map pencils and a sharpener."

"Cute. But both "_voices_" sound like you." Perry still wasn't convinced; this was going to be a hard sell to make. It was time to be bolder.

"Fair enough…he thought you would say that." Clark began with a smile, he liked his new boss. He was a man that did not tolerate bullshit, nor people giving it to him.

"Son I've been in this business for a long time. It's my job to make sure our readers are presented with facts." Perry sat down rubbing his temples in a sigh.

"By end of business today he will be here to confirm I will stake my job on it." Clark fired his final shot.

"Okay Clark you have a deal." Perry looked at his new intern, he like Clark the moment he met him on his interview. "_This kid got's balls. Been a while since I seen that from anyone other than Lane._" He smiled as Clark exited his office.

_Lex Corp, Metropolis Business District, Downtown_, a man stood looking out a window in a black power suit with white shirt, a blood red silk tie, and black leather shoes. His blazer was a three button with only the top one buttoned, and had a double vent in the back. He looked out from his top floor office window down at _Metropolis_ as if he was a god. This was Alexander "Lex" Joseph Luthor, III; he built_ Metropolis_ in his image. His logo of a big dynamic golden "L" was plastered everywhere anyone looked. _Metropolis_ was his bought and paid for a thousand times over. The only things he didn't own were _The Bugle, The Daily Planet_, and now _Metropolis Mass Transit_.

"Well played, but you will be your own undoing." Luthor turned and dropped files of the unknown investor's company _Krats Inc._ on his solid marble and mahogany desk. There wasn't much he could find leading Lex to believe it was a dummy corporation, a front for another, but for who? It was an answer he was going to find out. "Mercy!" he bellowed over the intercom. "Have _Lex 3_ prepped and ready by the time I come down. I would not want to miss the competition's press conference." He cut the intercom before his personal driver/bodyguard assistant could respond.

_Metropolis DOT Building_, a podium was set up with several microphones bunched up from various new stations. Reporters from every newspaper in the city and from around the country gathered like vultures around carrion, that's what this _Krats Inc._ was. Nobody set up shop in Lex's city and took a piece of his pie. To the media it was only a matter of time before _Krats_ was less than a footnote.

A gorgeous Latina lady in a grey _Gucci_ business suit took to the podium. At the same time Lex pulled up in his black stretch limousine. The doors opened with an evil hiss and the media turned their attentions to the tall short faded with a feathered top haired man in the black tailor made power suit.

Luthor was 36 and 6' 3" named after his father Alexander J. Luthor, II, who kicked him out at 17, he disinherited and disowned him. It wasn't really clear on why Alexander did it, since he was very kind and humble, a pillar of, at the time_, the Minneapolis' community_. A young Lex was living on the streets for over 2 years, but bounced back with vengeance. He graduated _egregia__cum__laude_ from _**Harvard Business School**_, after acquiring a full scholarship, with a** MBA** and **MSC** from _**MIT**_ _summa cum laude._

Lex Luthor was a prodigy that the world had never seen and the only prodigy to turn down a position at the_ Future Foundation_. By age 25 he started his own business a year later his business had 40% of the _US' military contracts_ six months after that 50%. At age 27 in a hostile takeover due to _Luthor Corp_ filing bankruptcy Lex bought his father's company at the last minute merging it with his own under the name _Lex Corp_. Leaving Alexander devastated and as broke as son was when he kicked out of the family.

From what public records reveal the takeover was so sudden and so devastating to his father Alexander. That the elder Luthor took his own life, Lex didn't even claim the body at the morgue leaving the city to cremate him. At age 30 Lex had half of _Minneapolis_ bought and paid for. A year later it was his and renamed the city _Metropolis_.

Once the media settled down after Lex's arrival all eyes were back on the lovely lady behind the podium. She was _Krats Inc._ public/media relations representative, now having a captivated audience she spoke without accent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the press and _Metropolis_…" She began with the typical formalities. After which she gave some background on _Krats Inc._ then more detailed information on the mass transit contract. All was going according to schedule till she dropped a bomb. "In addition to the details I just described. _Krats Inc._ is pleased to announce that this service is free to all the citizens of _Metropolis_ and it visitors!" As she finished her statement there was a long seemingly endless pause.

The crowd was speechless, as was Lex Luthor. Finally someone raised their hand. "Yes you sir."

"Clark Kent, _Daily Planet_. I guess the question that's on everyone's mind is: Why?"

"Indeed it probably is Mr. Kent." She smiled, "Why? To answer this, our owner is gracious and avid philanthropist. He believes that everyone whither you are a waitress trying to make ends meet or the top CEO of a _Fortune 500 Company_. Everyone should be able to make it to their job."

"So what's the real reason for this Trojan Horse?" A man with a deep voice called out.

"Excuse me…" the PR lady paused.

"Luthor, Lex Luthor." He said with a smile adjusting his tie.

"Mr. Luthor this Trojan Horse is quite the opposite. You would not understand because as everyone can see you already have free transportation to and from everywhere you go."

"Ma'am, nothing in life is free, so where is the profit coming from? While the good people of _Metropolis_ ride this "_**free**_" transportation will they be subjugated relentless bombardment of advertisements of contributors and company propaganda?"

"Not even a ticker Mr. Luthor. As for revenue, I'm sure people will appreciate the vendors that sell a variety of snacks and merchandise available from the gift shops at every station." She said without missing a beat, shutting down Lex's interrogation. "With that said _Krats Inc._ would like to thank the media for coming out for this momentous occasion. Thank you no more questions." She smiled and walked off only to be splattered by a robotic fist.

The crowd panicked, well everyone except Lex Luthor whose Samsung Galaxy S3 4G LTE pings. He looks down "Excellent. Mercy lets go." Lex gets in his stretch limo and leaves. He voice however does not go unheard; Clark looks around noticing Lois and Jimmy are gone. He sees an alley and time pauses as he darts into the alley ripping open his shirt revealing his "S" crest.

He enters the alley then takes to the air putting his neatly folded clothes and shoes on a building rooftop and retrieving his boots. From the air he fires his heat vision severing the bloodied fist from the attacking mech suit. He his vision changes to x-ray revealing nothing but gears and wires. "Remote controlled."

Focusing his hearing he picks up Lex Luthor inside his limo. "If I cannot have that contract no one can." He declares "Mercy has the stolen Lex suits been reported?"

"Your Head of Security, John Corben, already gots it covered." Mercy replies hastily.

"Has it covered." Lex corrects improper English among several things was his pet peeve.

"My apologizes Lex, _has_ it covered." Mercy replies quickly.

"Excellent, he really does want his Christmas bonus." Lex smiles and leans back on his seat.

"Suits? All I see is one!" Superman says to himself and scans 360 degrees "Got ya!" Superman dives towards the mech he had just dismembered grabbing the fallen arm. "Batter up!" He swings sending the mech into the upper atmosphere. He then crushes the arm into a small cube with the help of his heat vision. Taking to the air he flies towards the second mech near the financial district.

"_**BAM!**_" Superman tackles the mech suit then heads up mech in tow. As he reaches 2 miles up the mech begins to freeze, immobilizing it. He throws the mech into orbit and returns back to the first mech which is falling like a gigantic hail stone. Superman grabs it and returns to space orbiting the planet. Picking up the second mech he sets them just outside Earth's orbit free from satellites. His alarm goes off on his watch, "Crap." He hits Mach 1, 2, 3, 4 ignoring the burn from reentry he makes his way towards the _Daily Planet_.

Perry is engulfed by the news feed showing Superman's battle. Its now 6:30p half hour past end of business. There's a tap on his window, Perry jumps by the sudden distraction. He pulls the curtain back and is greeted by a diamond crest with an "S" on it.

"Great shades of Elvis! Clark wasn't lying!" Perry jumps and opens the window.

"No he wasn't." Superman states with his arms crossed. "Sorry for the delay."

"No, no, Mr. Superman I saw the news." Perry points at the TV behind him.

"Kal-El" Superman states arms still crossed.

"Superman is a better headline." Perry replies to a shrugging Superman

"So is his job safe?" Superman asks with concern in his voice.

"Promoted." Perry smiles wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Good, fine man that Kent." Superman smiles floats up.

"You have no Idea." Perry concludes as Superman flies off, he wasn't finished yet. He returned to space and retrieved the mech suits.

_Lex Corp_, Luthor looked across his desk with cold eyes at his head of security. "You did well Mr. Corben; granted this new hero got in the way; repairs to the _Metropolis_ Transit System will surely be a heavy blow to the competition."

"Mr. Luthor." Corben nods towards the back window. Luthor turns his chair to see Superman floating behind the window with his arms crossed then returns to Corben.

"Dismissed Mr. Corben." Luthor waves Corben off who exits. Slowly he turns his chair back towards Superman his fingertips touching one another. He lifts his right hand, snaps and the window opens. "I am afraid we already have a window washer." He states with a heavy sigh, Superman just remains silent. "Oh the silent treatment, how original." Lex grabs a scale model of his mech suit and examines it then puts it back on his desk. Superman's gaze never falters as Lex continues. "I don't know what you heard out there but I do know what you can prove." Luthor's eyes narrow. "Nothing…"

Not impressed Superman doesn't flinch as Luthor rises from his chair and moves towards him. "You see, oh what does that rag call you, Superman. Yes, I own _Metropolis_ bought and paid for. My company, my technology built it and my will keeps it going. I even added the area of_ New Titan_, expanded the city, tripling its size. My lovely _Metropolis_ is number five only to be peaked by _Gotham City, New York, San Antonio_, and_ Los Angeles_, followed by _Chicago_ and _Philadelphia._"

Luthor leans on the window sill looking arrogantly at him. Superman simply shakes his head. "You see nearly 2/3rds of those cities' citizens work for me whether they know it or not; you must admit it's a model of glorious efficiency is it not?"

Superman is sickened by Luthor's ego as he continues to sell him his spiel. "I have often thought…Why limit myself to just one city, one county, one state? A being of your stature could be very useful to me on say… a global scale! I mean, you're obviously powerful, like the Fantastic Four." Lex turns and sits back down on his chair. "Why don't you float on in and we can discuss it." Lex lifts an eyebrow and has had enough of Superman's silence and throws the model at him. "Say SOMETHING!" Superman vaporizes the model with his heat vision before it gets to him. It causes Lex to flinch.

"I will be watching you Luthor." Superman turns and starts to fly off.

"Wait I am not finished with you yet!" Luthor growls as he makes his way towards the window fist raised. "NOBODY TURNS THEIR BACK ON ME!" Superman pauses and looks back.

"By the way Luthor I found your stolen Lex Suits, they're waiting for you in your garage." Superman smirks.

"Mr. Luthor!" Security notifies Lex via Intercom. He turns to answer the com.

"Yes, what is it!" Luthor states.

"The suits… we found them." Security replies

"I know they're in my garage." Lex growls someone was going to get fired today.

"Yes and on top of your vehicles!" Security says meekly as Luthor turns to Superman his left eye twitching. Superman feigns a salute and flies off. "Tell me the cameras caught something."

"We checked the cameras, one second your cars are there the next second the Lex suits are on top of them." The security guard answers.

"The vehicles?" Lex inquires already knowing the answer.

"Totaled sir." Security signs.

"What is your name?" Luthor rubs his temples as waits for the answer.

"Irons, John Henry." The security guard answers solemnly.

"Well Mr. John Henry Irons I recommend you clean out your desk." Lex replies as he pours himself a glass from a bottle of 64-year-old MaCallan on the rocks.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T…." Irons yells as he is cut off.

"I just did." Lex Luthor sips his glass as a few strands of hair leave his head floating into the night. Superman hears the injustice.

"Luthor I think you just made your biggest mistake." He says to himself as he flies into the night.

_**END.**_


	3. Total Blackout I

_A/N: Okay its been a minute since I posted anything so I am going to post up 2 new Ultimate Supermans! Enjoy_

_**Total Blackout**_

_Dallas, TX, I-35N,_ he had been tracking it since_ El Paso_, a being that was from ancient times, from a time when giants such as Goliath walked the Earth. They were labeled _sons of God _in the ancient texts, offspring of fallen angels…demons. "Give up Rider, your work is for not." The being says in demon speak.

"You pissed off the wrong Arch-Demon, Blackout." The Rider calls out in English. The Rider was on a motorcycle infused with Hellfire, it wheels lit up the star filled night as his pursuit lead him across the _Lone Star State/Oklahoma border_.

"Is that why you are pursing me or is it because of your dear sister, Barbara?" Blackout hissed as he flew across the border his legs consumed in a purple/bluish black haze like he was some nightmarish genie.

"That too…" The Rider whispered as he revved the throttle and the wheel blasted in yellow/red-orange Hellfire and popped a wheelie. "YEEEEEE HAAAAA!" He cried out his voice was dark and loud. He too was a supernatural being, but he was also a man. The man was Daniel "Danny" Ketch possessed with Asriel, the _Angel of Death_. When Danny allowed or in presence of those who spill innocent blood. Asriel would manifest itself consuming Ketch with Hellfire that seemed to melt off his flesh and clothes into a burning skeleton. Asriel would then summon a spiked shoulder pads and gauntlets on a black leather jacket, jeans, and boots. The two beings drove into the night neither one slowing down.

_Metropolis_, with November's arrival fall was in full swing the leaves throughout the city's trees had changed color and were beginning to drop. Just like Metropolis' crime-rate, since Superman's arrival it was down to a low 20% from 65%. It seemed only the most daring or ego filled criminals, in most cases were both, attempted anything.

This was bad for business in Luthor's eyes as he looked down on his city. Superman had rejected him a concept foreign to a man who had anything and everything he ever desired. To make matters worse _Krats Inc_. had made a full recovery and looked to be a fierce competitor against _Lex Corp_. People would kill just to get stock in _Lex Corp_, even though _LXC_ stock was still up it had balanced out… hit a plateau.

Suddenly the outside and his room got darker to Luthor it even seemed that the darkness was alive. "It seems I am not alone." He pops his neck and adjusts his jacket smugly.

"Indeed. Tell me, Lex…" The darkness seems to call out to him.

"You know my name, show yourself." Luthor commands unmoved by the voice.

"I know all about you Alexander Joseph Luthor, the III." The voice continues. "I am Blackout; I have been around almost since time began."

"And I am Lex Luthor, _King of Disneyland_. You really expect me to believe that?" Lex Luthor says defiantly and turns running smack into Blackout. He feels his chest burn and steps back rubbing it. He looks down in horror as he peels off a small portion of skin. "My suit it's decayed and I have necrosis on my skin." He looks back up to a milky death pale white man in purple slacks and black shoes. He has a matching purple trench coat over his naked chest and torso. His hair is white and long with two thick braided strands. His eyes are almost zombie like as well as his fingerless gloved hands. Like a zombie his body is skinny and lanky with the room's darkness emanating from him.

"Tell me Lex with all your "_power_" what is the one thing you desire most?"

"You tell me Mr. Beginning-of-time." Luthor crosses his arms.

"How pompous are the proud?" Blackout states as he steps closer to Luthor grabbing his throat. "I could end you with a simple touch." Luthor feels his grip its cold but does not burn or decay him.

"You need something from me, well go f…" Luthor's throat is clenched as Blackouts eyes darken into black pits.

"The one called Superman, you wish his death." Blackout releases him tossing him against a wall.

"Go on." Luthor grabs his throat no necrosis.

"How simple you humans are. No wonder we have played you for puppets all these eons." Blackout smirks revealing metal fangs.

"What are you?" Luthor asks through narrow eyes.

"A demon! Isn't it obvious?" Blackout chuckles. "Your own inner darkness attracted me to you, thus revealing to me everything you are. "

"I gave up on those bronze age fables long ago. Thank you for playing though. See that the door hits you on the way out." Luthor dismisses him.

"Insulate human!" Blackout grabs Luthor changing to his demon form as dragon wings transform from his purple trench and his body shifts into a grotesque serpent like form. In a blaze they leave Luthor's office and into his own realm. Luthor looks into living darkness as flames spew like geysers into endless night. The light from the geysers light up the ground as the sound of torturous moaning and cries like none he has ever known or heard.

"Where have you taken me?" Luthor asks as he feels the sudden pangs of fear and seriousness of his location creep up his spine.

"It's called by many names, _Shoal, the Inferno_…" Blackout growls.

"I'm in _Hell_?" Luthor exclaims shocked at this sudden revelation.

"Home." Blackout smiles to a wide eyed Luthor.

"I am convinced! Get me the out of here!" Luthor shouts to the evil smiling Blackout. In a blaze they return to Lex's office. Luthor opens his eyes and Black has return back to human form.

"Eliminate the human Daniel Ketch for me and I will solve your Superman problem." Blackout orders.

"And how do I find this Daniel Ketch?" Luthor removes his shirt and jacket then grabs a fresh pair from an armoire in a wall. He replaces his outfit then looks at Blackout.

"He'll be here soon enough…" Blackout is consumed in darkness and then vanishes. security bursts in the room, Luthor promptly fires them all. Reason(s): slow reaction time to intrusion breach, and allowing it to happen in the first place.

_The Lansing, _its Clark's day off or what Perry White calls his _on-call_ day. He didn't have to check in at the office but he had to keep his smartphone on him. It was a slow day for crime most of the disruptions MPD was handling. Clark was going to make sure that law enforcement was not fully reliant on him. He would however watch the local news every so often and keep an ear out for what he believed to be major trouble.

Since his arrival his presence was well received by the local authorities, he even helped when some workers that were trapped in a demolished building. In the outskirts of town he assisted the local sheriff's department when a little girl fell in a well. The last one he enjoyed the most for the little one's parents gratitude reminded him of home. That night he had dinner at the little girl's home, his mother always told him to mind his manners. That and he wasn't about to turn down a free meal.

A knock was heard at his hotel door, using his X-ray vision he saw it was Delores. A smile made its way across starting from the corner of his mouth. This woman was too much. Clark hadn't needed to go grocery shopping for the past month. Delores was always cooking for him and asking him what he liked. Clark just took it in stride, he liked the old cougar, more than once had she tried to get him drunk. Too bad for her his body chemistry didn't allow it. She wanted him and in a bad way. "_Eh,What the hell?_" He decided to let her get her jollies at least for a little bit.

He made his way to the door taking off his shirt she loved that and opened the door. Delores came in but did not notice Clark. She then suddenly changed and engulfed the room in darkness. Clark jumped back firing his heat vision hitting were the Delores imposter was.

"Too easy to find you." A demonic voice calls out from the vaporized body.

"What do you mean? Who the hell are you?" Clark calls out to laughter

"Excellent word choice…"_HELL!_" that just about covers it." The voice laughs as only eyes manifest in the darkness.

"Really? Mom was right?" Clark states in disbelief.

"Indeed. Superman you see nothing passes without us noticing it." The voice replies the eyes narrow as a human silhouette appears behind the eyes.

"So you're a demon, great you think that scares me?" Clark states defiantly his eyes readying for another blast.

"So shall you meet your end." The voice hisses as dark mystic energy swirls into the silhouette.

"Why choose now to kill me?" Clark grits his teeth.

"Shut up!" the demon manifests to his true form only to receive another heat vision blast. His arms shoot out and claw at Clark slicing his chest. Streaks of crimson shoot out; Clark is shocked at the sight of his own blood. "_He is pure of heart, once I consume his heart I will ascend fully!_" The demon muses as Clark goes spinning to the ground.

"What the…." Clark is cut off as he lands face down a second claw runs up his back followed by more crimson. Clark cries out and flies up dodging the next strike, he falls involuntarily. "This can't be good." He leaps to side and tries to fire his heat vision again, only to feel his eyes glow. "Really not good." Clark leaps at the demon grabbing him his strength weaning. He throws the demon to where he thinks a window is and suddenly an explosion of glass and wood shoot into the room.

"BLACKOUT!" another demonic voice shouts as a flaming skull attached to black spiked leather and jeans body lands inside.

"Great now I got two of them." Clark states as the darkness breaks and a beam of sunlight hits Clark. It's like a breath of fresh air, all at once he feels reenergized. Time seems to freeze as he pushes off with his right at the same time his eyes glow brightly and charge. The beings see him through their supernaturally enhanced eyes. With a mighty roar Clark fires his heat vision each beam hits its target. They roar in pain as Clark tackles both of them breaking through the wall into the street below.

Time resumes as both of Clark's opponents hit the concrete below in a might crash! Clark leaps off of them and in a flash he is back in his room. Just as quickly he puts on his uniform and returns to his twitching enemies. "Get out of my city." Superman tells them through glowing eyes. Blackout fires a beam but is blocked by the others fire.

"You win this time Superman. As for you Rider" Blackout fires a flash of darkness from his hands the Rider is pushed away. Blackout escapes in the confusion.

Confusion… that was what Superman was feeling as the Rider called his motorcycle with a whistle and rode into the sunset. He floated up to where his room was for he heard Delores screaming. _The Lansing _manager was looking frantically through the room; she looked up and saw him. "Superman…" She gasped as Superman held up a hand.

"He's banged up but I saved him." Superman rubs the back of his head.

"Is he okay…" Delores started a Gatling gun version of questioning. Superman did his best to answer them and was truly touched by the woman's concern.

"He didn't need to go to the hospital. He's just shook up and wanted to walk it off. He'll be back ma'am."

"That poor, sexy man. I'll put him in our presidential suite when he gets back. I cannot have him sleeping here." She muses to herself not knowing she was thinking out loud. She looks up to a smiling Superman. "I can set up a room for you as well handsome on the house for saving my Clarky."

"Your Clarky?" Superman raises an eyebrow.

"He doesn't know yet of course." She winks at Superman who shakes his head. He tells her he might take her up on the room offer one day. "Just say when handsome and if you are real good I just might give you a special treat." She walks over to Superman and traces his "S" with one finger and gropes his manhood with the other, Superman coughs "Nice."

"Ma'am." He looks at her and she releases. He flies off blushing. "Damn."

_White Bear Lake, Minnesota_, Blackout had retreated here to recover from his wounds. The truth of the matter was that even though he was ancient, he was only half demon. His human half rather what was left of it required him to rest and for the time… hides his presence from the Rider. This frustrated him to no end; he wanted to abandon his humanity once and for all. Over the eons he had done his best to strengthen his demon half by disguising himself as various gods having living sacrifices presented to him. Man was easily deceived and suffered from great naivety back then. All he needed to do was put on a light show using reflective metals and glass followed by a total blackout during the sun's apex or by today's standard noon, and bam he had them.

The purist of human souls the children and female virgins were sacrificed in his name or whatever "god" he went by at the time in droves. Their souls strengthened his demon side increasing his power by ten, a hundred or even a thousand fold. His favorite of past human fools were the Inca whenever a _Sapa Inca _or emperor would die a bounteous amount of innocents (namely children) were sacrificed to him because he had them believing that each _Sapa Inca_ was one of their many gods incarnate and thus making them believe it was required.

However this constant flow of innocence was subject to… as all things… an end. The power feeding his demon side was only temporary and like a gas guzzling muscle car it was never ending. Each time, each sacrifice required more than the last and the time spent in demon mode was shorter than the last. As time passed man became more advanced and believed less in such things as gods and goddesses. Science became man's current god; it didn't require rituals and sacrifices only a desire to learn more.

With this Blackout had to actually get his hands dirty and force his demon side's needs by seeking out the innocent and killing them himself. By doing this he found out his demon's sides power lasted longer by consuming the innocent's heart, the purer it was the longer it lasted. He could only do this one at a time and only after the power ran its course. His last consumption was his greatest mistake. Barbara, sister of one Daniel Ketch, The Rider aka Ghost Rider had made him a fugitive.

Normally Blackout would not be bothered by a victim's avenger but Daniel was different. His pain had caused him to wonder, wonder into a certain car savage yard. Unbeknownst to either party Daniel Ketch was being drawn to an unknown force, a powerful avenging force of supernatural properties. Daniel had been drawn to a certain motorcycle that was owned by one Johnny Blaze. Upon touching the bike's gas tank, he had saved Blackout's worst enemy, Asriel… the Angel of Death.

He was under the Demon Ruler Lucifer's control due to interference on Blackout's behalf many eons ago. Lucifer used Asriel to be bound to Johnny Blaze when he made contract with him to save his step father's life. The contract was broken when he was saved by Roxanne. Roxanne proclaimed her love for Blaze, and drove Lucifer away with the purity of her emotion. Johnny then retired being Ghost Rider after his wife Roxanne was killed shattering his will to be the avenging angel. The action trapped Asriel to bike till Danny Ketch set him free.

Now Blackout was running out of time his power was fading and the thought of being human permanently meant his age will catch up to him…meaning death would take him in a matter of minutes. He knew consuming Superman's heart would be enough for him to ascend and transcend into full demon-hood thus removing his humanity completely.

It was no secret to those in the _Shadow Realm_ and the _Realm of Light _of Superman arrival and feats. His good works on the side of justice and gentleness of spirit had attracted the attentions of both powers. Blackout wanted his heart and there was nothing neither Superman nor the Rider could do about it.

"Curse this body and its insurmountable flaws!" Blackout called out as he ate a raccoon he cooked on an open flame. He may have been half demon but his human body needed food; when his strength was recovered he could return to demon mode.

_Metropolis, Daily Planet_, Clark walked into the press room his body was aching and was feeling chills. "Damn Smallville what hell happen to you?" Lois asked looking at the Planet's newest reporter. He was pale and clammy to the touch.

"I'm dying, where's Perry?" Clark blinks and squeezes his eyes trying to focus.

"Normally I would bust your balls but…" Lois pauses slightly concerned.

"Appreciate that Ms. Lane but please." Clark says politely as the room spins.

"Pleasant even in the face of death. You're one of a kind Mr. Kent. Perry is in his office." She smiled as Clark took three steps and fell. "CLARK! JIMMY, PERRY COME QUICK!" Jimmy ran towards Clark as Perry looked out of his office.

"Great shades of Elvis!" Perry ran to assist Jimmy. "Call a doctor, 911 Lane now." Perry barked

"Home please" Clark groans "Wait that blew up…" Clark stops a hurl as Perry and Jimmy drag him to a trash can. Clark fills it instantly. "Thanks."

"Son, what do you mean it blew up…Holy Elvis in buffet line, that explosion was at _The Lansing._" Perry exclaims

"My room some super powered freak claiming to be a demon. I think am gonna need a…" Jimmy grabs a 33 gallon trash can and Perry props Clark on it. Clark unloads into it his muscles convulse ripping the back of his shirt. His wounds have healed leaving no scars.

"Ho" Perry starts in shock.

"ly" Jimmy adds as his jaw drops.

"Damn you're ripped!" Lois licks her lips as Clark falls to the side of the trash can wiping his mouth and his shirt falls off revealing the rest of his rippling chest, abs, and obliques. "_Hello Greek god!_" Lois nearly salivating at the sight of Clark bare chested. Perry and Jimmy are stunned to silence and look at their own guts and they die a little on the inside. "I'll take Clark…to my place."

"Oh now you take interest." Clark sighs, "It's not my personality but my body."

"My only interest is in your well-being besides your home got blown up." She states innocently. "_I wanna' see the rest grrrowl!_" "Get up Smallville."

"I feel like a piece of meat." Clark groans and his head shifts and his hand touches his forehead.

"You're about to be dead meat if you stay here any longer." Lois points out as Perry waves them off and Jimmy helps Clark up.

"I typed up the story it's on the floor…" Clark is cut off as he attempts to rise.

"I see it Clark go… Let Nurse Lane bring you back to the land of the living." Perry smiles as he notices most of the female employees have lustful eyes. "Back to work ladies. SHOW'S OVER!" Lois takes her prize and exits the Planet. "Back here tomorrow Ms. Lane."

"But…" Lois looks back from the door.

"He's a big boy…tomorrow." Perry states kind at first then with steel.

"Yes boss." Lois consents and closes the door.

Outside she asks him where his car is, to which Clark replies he runs to work. "That's five miles!"

"I leave early its how I keep in shape." Clark replies weakly

"And what a lovely shape it is." She states boldly.

"You're not going to take advantage of me in my current state." He raises an eyebrow then droops his head.

"You want the truth or a lie?" Lois winks.

"Dear lord you're going to rape me." Clark feigns fear.

"NO!" she declares "_Not yet anyways heheeh._"

"Liar!" Clark feigns a whimper and gets into her car as does she.

_Lois' Penthouse_, Lois takes Clark to her bedroom and lays him down in her California King. Clark's nostrils are filled with the scents of blackberry and jasmine menthol. The scents calms his body he doesn't even noticed that she stripped him down to his boxers. Shocked but not really even caring due to the assault on his immune system, Clark passes out.

He awakes and Lois is gone he checks himself he is unmolested, he looks up and a man is staring out of Lois' penthouse window. "You're awake good."

"Crap." Clark states, "_I really don't need this right now._"

"No I am not a live in boyfriend, Clark." He smiles as he lights up a _Black n' Mild. _"Your wallet is fine it's on the dresser."

Clark removes the comforter his immune system had already purged his illness due the much needed rest. He stands staring down the man smoking the mini cigar. "Who are you?"

"Daniel Ketch and no I am not a burglar." The man reveals himself

"You come in here uninvited…" Clark is cut off as coldness creeps up behind his legs.

"Oh I was invited Mr. Kent or should I say Superman?" Daniel takes a heavy drag and expels it.

"How…" Clark states in shock and is once again cut off.

"When someone is near death they invite me… call to me." A slight orange glow surrounds Daniel's head.

"So what I am?" Clark states fearing the answer.

"Dead, no not yet but you have no idea how close you were." He takes another drag the glow intensifies.

"Those things will kill you." Clark points out.

"I would know, but I fear it not. So long as we are one I won't see that which I am." Daniel was obliviously not talking about Clark which was uneasy.

"Don't tell me you're a demon as well?" Clark rolled his eyes.

"No quite the opposite actually" Daniel Ketch bursts into flames and his voice changes "I am an angel."

"You're the one that demon called The Rider." Clark's eyes charged and glowed.

"Easy Kal-El, I am not here to fight you" The Rider calls him by his _Kryptonain _name.

"How do you know that name?" Clark's eyes intensify and he grits his teeth.

"I am the Angel of Death I see and know all." The Rider explains as his flame mellows to mix of blue and orange. "I see the past as it was the present and have a limited view of being's future when I am near them." The Rider spreads his arms showing no ill intent. "Please relax as I said I mean you no harm."

Clark relaxes, "Say I buy this… that doesn't explain how you know to call me Kal-El?"

"I was there witnessing your planet's end however I was bound by Lucifer. All those souls lost. Your parents are Jor-El and Lara good souls." The rider seems sympathetic.

"Why were you bound?" Clark inquires.

"Blackout the one you fought. More of that at a later time; right now I am here to help you, to save you." The Rider declares.

"I don't…" Clark is cut off as he rubs his chest where Blackout clawed him.

"Indeed you do, look what happened to you. You have never been exposed to this planet's illnesses…now look at you." The Rider points out.

"Point taken, so how do we take him out?" Clark concedes.

"Rest up and at noon I will return." The Rider tells him and opens the patio door.

"Rider tell me…" Clark stops him.

"With all their hearts you were the last thing they thought about." The Rider opens the patio door and jumps on his bike then off the building. Clark runs outside and sees him the Hellfire blazing from the bike's wheels and his head cheering all the way down.

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Total Blackout II

_**Total Blackout II**_

Ghost Rider's bike hit a swell launching him on to _Hell's Gate Island. _He had set up in an old abandon building in Tealboro near the borough's center. Given his appearance and origin the island seemed fitting to set up shop, least temporarily. Leaping off his bike and landing in a crouch the mystic bike parks itself in a gaping hole that leads inside the building. Using Hellfire the hole gives off the illusion of being filled to all but him. Rising his full length he returns to human form and lights up a _Black and Mild_ cigar taking a long drag.

He hears a sound and returns to Ghost Rider in a flash destroying his vice. Cursing to himself when realizing it's only the street urchin-like mutt of a cat he named Dante. When he set up shop Dante was there to greet him with a hiss. Apparently Dante had been there first and was not happy to be sharing residence. The street urchin attacked Danny to inspire him to leave. Even after Danny changed to Ghost Rider Dante refused to be moved, eventually both after 3 days both conceded to share the building.

"KITTEH!" Ghost Rider grumbled as Dante rubbed up against his leg. Slowly returning to human form Danny reached down and picked up the cat. Petting it with skeletal hands engulf with blue flame which did not harm the creature Danny walks to a table. Dante hops out of Danny's arms and lies down at a corner of the table. Snapping his fingers his mystic bike rolls up to the table, opening the saddle bags Danny places utensils, two plates, a glass and a bowl before him and Dante. The bike rotates to the other saddle bag, and Danny removes an Oncor brand lasagna and a fish he caught when he hit a swell. He pulls out a flat black survival knife and gets up moving to a set up cutting board then preps the fish. "You're lucky I like you Dante." Danny looks at his roommate cat who purrs in response. After dicing the fish and cooking it via Hellfire he places it on the plate and slides it to Dante. The cat waits patiently purring as Danny preps his own food the lasagna. Heated and ready Danny grabs Dante's paw both bow their heads saying grace.

"Nice to know you're really on the side of the angels." A voice calls out.

"I told you I would return. I'm eating." Danny replies unstartled and does not look back as the cat hisses, "So is Dante."

"Charming cat." The voice continues ignoring his last statement, as Danny retrieves a bottle of _Knob Creek_ and pours himself and Dante a drink. "You do know that's not good for him?" Dante lets out a low sinister meow as he drinks the bourbon.

"He can hold his own better than me Clark, Kal-El, Superman, or whatever you prefer." Danny downs the glass and pours himself and Dante another.

"Alone call me Clark, Kal-El I am not use to, out there on the field Superman." Clark states, Danny simply raises his glass in response and offers him some. Clark declines gracefully; the cat makes short work of the fish and moves towards Danny's left sitting facing Clark. "Protective of you isn't he?"

"No you're just in his territory, took him 3 days to accept me. Even after seeing my alter ego, he just looked at me as if he was saying 'I buried bigger things in my litter box'" Danny chuckles and finishes his meal and downing his _Knob Creek_. "I see you recovered how did you find me?"

"I can hear that flaming bike of yours from _Park Ridge_. You weren't very hard to track." Superman catches a sniper bullet with his hand, "Apparently I wasn't the only one." '_**pfft**_' '_**pfft**_' '_**pfft**_' Superman catches three more. '_**pfft**_' "_raaaoww!_" Danny looks down and Dante is shot.

"DANNTTEEE!" Danny changes to Ghost Rider form with a shout. He pulls out his chain and throws it towards the bullets direction. The links are set ablaze and separate, the sniper panics as he tries to escape. The links hit him, merge and wrap around him.

Ghost Rider's skull turns a sorrowful blue as he picks up Dante. "KITTEH!" Hellfire consumes the cat before the life drains from him. "LIVVEEE!" Superman jumps back as the Hellfire enters through every orifice of Dante. Several silence bullets hit both Superman and Ghost Rider. "LIVE! LIVVVEEE!" in a blazing explosion Dante is reborn. "INFERNO!" the cat's head is a flaming skull and his body looks like flaming fur. Inferno lets out a horrific meow that makes Superman shudder. "Seek them out." He commands the cat which leaps on to a beam and exits the building.

Lightning fast Inferno makes his way surprisingly undetected, back with Superman and Ghost Rider, the Rider is seems to be in a trance. "3 o'clock high" Ghost Rider says as Superman looks in the direction and fires his heat vision melting the sniper's weapon. The Rider starts calling out directions all of which Superman finds the men.

"How are you?" Superman asks with a raise eyebrow.

"I can see through his eyes." The Rider says without looking at him.

"The cat's?" Superman states almost afraid to ask.

"We are one." The Rider states "I see a slanted 'L' on their uniforms and weapons."

"Luthor." Superman says like a curse.

"One just radioed." The Rider says as Superman focus' his hearing.

"I hear him." Superman acknowledges.

"Superman show'd up boss, target changed…Wha a ahaaa" Both hear a sickening meow

"Inferno discovered his penance stare." The Rider smiles.

"What the hell does that mean?" Superman looks at Ghost Rider afraid of the answer.

"Subject is comatose, but will recover; his stare is not as powerful as mine." The Rider explains.

"COMATOSE! We needed him." Superman declares.

"Not really we know the culprit." The Rider explains.

"But have no proof thus we cannot act." Superman declares in frustration. Three more sickening meows are heard. "Great three more vegetables call off Inferno or I will."

"Humph, good kitteh, come to me." The Rider states calling out to Inferno; jumping down from a few beams Inferno lands on Ghost Rider's shoulder. The cat returns to Dante form as does Ghost Rider to human form. "I got one about 12 o'clock high." Danny pops his neck and pets Dante. In a flash Superman returns sniper in hand. The cat growls and begins to smoke, "Easy Dante we need him." Danny explains coaxing the cat down. Superman scans the cat with his x-ray and enhanced vision.

"Looks like that transformation you gave purified his system. He has no signs of fleas, ticks, heartworms, cancer, or any other kitty diseases; only a scar where the bullet once was, that's some powerful stuff." Superman states in amazement.

"Part of the perks of being possessed by Asriel. He makes sure your system is cleansed."

"So he possessed the cat too?"

"I honestly didn't think it would work but it seems Asriel is full of surprises. This one of which I am grateful, I kinda took the street urchin." Danny concludes and the room goes dark.

"Guess who." Superman sighs and Danny and Dante burst into their flaming personas.

"Back to back." Ghost Rider orders and Superman complies.

"I should have known Luthor would fail." Blackout hisses in the dark. "If you want something done right…" With a slash Blackout rips across Superman's shield. He screams but presses on firing blasts of heat vision.

"He's fully charged now that won't work." The Rider explains.

"What do you suggest?" Superman replies.

"Prayer." Rider states without missing a beat.

"Are you kidding me?" Superman turns and looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Think about it…if the darkness is real. Don't you think the opposite is too?" The Rider responds.

"Never really was a praying man, momma was. But I see your point." Superman muses.

"Now's a good time as any." Ghost Rider commands as his chain attaches to an arm but it disintegrates. "Now Clark!"

"Lord, sorry I never really believed but please help me." Superman calls out as soon as the words leave his mouth a beam of purist light fires through and being lands in a crouch.

"Zauriel." Ghost Rider calls out, "The Mighty One sent you?"

"I was in the area." The angel bellows his voice shatters the darkness exposing Blackout.

"Bingo." Superman dashes with a massive uppercut launching Blackout into the stratosphere.

"Nice one." Zauriel admires placing his hand on Superman's shoulder. His wounds heal and his suit mends. "Welcome to the Fold."

"Never thought this… it… was real… only some Bronze Age Fables."

"To a point… yes- man has… how we say exaggerated… a bit but we and HE are real and do listen." Zauriel then looks towards Ghost Rider. "Come back to us Asriel."

"I still have work to do and a promise to keep." Ghost Rider replies looking up at the hole Blackout left. He whistles for his bike which comes to him. Inferno jumps on his shoulder as the Rider gets on the bike. Inferno Jumps down behind him into a newly formed cockpit/cat bed.

"HE will deal with Blackout." Zauriel states with some steel in his voice.

"No, I am seeing this one to the end." Ghost Rider replies with his own steel.

"Pride comes before the fall…" Zauriel warns.

"Has nothing to do with pride but it is what is right." Ghost Rider states and rides out tracking Blackout. Zauriel shakes his head solemnly then looks at Superman who still cannot believe his eyes.

"There is good in you Clark, but also darkness. Do not take what you seen here and now lightly nor dismiss it. Wither you know it or not, you and the realm in which you live in along with other realms are locked in a war that has been around since before time began." Zauriel warns, "Soon it will come to a head and like a pustule will explode with dire consequences. I implore you to stay on the right path. Farewell." Zauriel starts to glow and four massive wings expand then launch him into the air.

Superman stares at the sky for what seems like hours; coming to… he notices the sniper is missing. Slamming his fist into a metal beam he bends it like a paper clip.

Blackout returns to Earth as his captured sniper now lifeless and shrived like a prune floats into the void of space. No traces…He adjusts his heading towards his next target…LexCorp.

Lex Luthor adjusts his black suit jacket and combs his hair. He slams his fist into the mirror. In the cracked reflective material signs of a receding hairline engulf Luthor's eyes. He curses loudly and profusely, the most powerful man in Metropolis maybe even the world cannot stand in the way of nature.

The tempered glass of his office shatters as Blackout crashes through and grasps Luthor's throat. Luthor calmly reaches in his pocket and puts on what looks like a brass knuckle. With a sudden shock he caves Blackout with a blow to solar plexus. "I knew those runes would come in handy." Luthor slams his fist into Blackout's jaw as the pale white skin of Blackout turns to all too familiar Caucasian beige. Luthor takes notice "You're not even a true demon. Charlatan! " Luthor rolls over Blackout's back and uppercuts him cracking his ribs. "You dare come into my city, my place of business and make demands?" Luthor spins striking him with a back fist. "DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM!" He grabs the now human Blackout by his throat. "I AM ALEXANDER JOSEPH LUTHOR THE THIRD!" He chock slams him through a coffee table. "I RULE THIS WORLD!" Luthor goes in for the final blow only to have his arm wrapped in a chain. A link shoots out and shatters his rune-fill brass knuckle. He is pulled back and is face to face with Ghost Rider.

"Alexander Joseph Luthor, the III your soul is stained by blood of innocents… "

"Asriel stop!" Superman calls out; Ghost Rider looks at Superman then back at Luthor. "Don't do it Asriel or I will put you down!" Superman commands Ghost Rider hesitates then throws Luthor against a wall. "Justice will be served to him in due time Asriel."

"If it doesn't I WILL come back for you as well Kal-El for the same innocent blood that's on his soul will be on yours." Ghost Rider looks to his left Blackout is gone. "DAMMIT!" Ghost Rider leaps out the window landing on his bike its Hellfire wheels bursting glass as it wheelies down the building.

"I didn't…" Luthor is cut off by Superman pointing at him.

"I just save your hide from a fate worse than death Luthor. Do me a favor and shut it." Superman silences him contemplating whether or not he made the right choice. Luthor adjusts his power suit and looks defiantly back at Superman.

"You see the door, the shattered glass…pick one and be gone." Luthor states fiercely as strands of hair fall from his head. Superman grabs them quicker than a flash.

"I believe these are yours, you may want to check out _Hair Club for Men._ That _Rogaine _I smell in your private shower yields poor results as a matter of fact worsens hair loss." Superman says coyly to an infuriated Luthor. "I can see your hairs falling Luthor are you stressed?" Superman jumps into the air and floats out the window then calmly exits. Luthor remains seething as more hair falls from his head.

_White Bear Lake, Minnesota, 2330hrs _Blackout loses Ghost Rider and lands on a boulder. He is exhausted as he legs give way. Luthor had discovered sacred runes from the Norse Realm of Asgard. Runes of Light, guaranteed to knock a demon on his ass, only thing worse would be if he was hit something that was blessed by a clergyman.

"Look dear brother he's weak." A dark female voice coos.

"Indeed, dear sister" A malevolent male voice replies chuckling softly to himself and fading into transparency.

"And it seems he is prime to be used by me…err...us." the female voice catches herself her as she now appears transparent.

"Yeah you better say 'err…us.'" The male demon hisses, "He is half demon though perhaps we should amend that?"

"And grant him that which he desires most?" The female voice purrs.

"Indeed…" the male voice smirks grabbing his long goatee

"And how shall we say control him for certainly he would not follow m…err…us out of sheer gratitude." The female voice catches herself again but this time is met with more than scolding.

"Watch yourself my dear sister, that's twice you have err'd." The male voice manifest his demon hand and grabs his demoness sister's throat. "We can control him by the _Bloodstone Ritual_."

"That…hasn't…been done…in millennia. LET GO!" The female demon struggles to speak only to be release via a toss.

"Indeed but the enjoyment of watching this one go through the ritual would be entertaining to be spectator to." The male voice smiles evilly.

"Indeed but what of The Rider?" the female demon points out rubbing her hands.

"He will be his own undoing. Asriel has always been so driven to fulfill his oaths and promises he will pay us no heed until it's too late." The male demon smirks, "Come let us reveal ourselves to our new play thing."

They float down it is now the midnight hour and a full moon. For the past 30 minutes Blackout has been slowly dying. His time has run out and the end has finally come…or has it? "I am not ready…Damn you Zauriel! That…encounter…"

"You were foolish to go at him alone." A dark feminine voice calls out. "Such stupidity and to think you have lasted all these eons." The female voice comes from mist and two blood red eyes manifest before him.

"If you truly want to step into your calling you are going about all wrong." A malevolent male voice calls out from a yellow mist manifesting emerald eyes.

"Doesn't matter now."

"Simply say the word and we can restore you." The yellow mist forms a silhouette then manifests fully into a massive Demon with shiny but flat silver armor and a scythe.

"Satanus." Blackout wheezes.

"That's Lord Satanus, worm." Lord Satanus bellows as the other mist manifests into a demoness, she is skinny, cut and just as lanky as Blackout but her skin is burnt burgundy wearing a tunic and a helmet closely resembling a twisted version of the Norse god Loki's.

"Blaze, I don't know if I should vomit or ravage you." Blackout coughs.

"Flattery will only get you so far half breed." She cracks her whip wrapping it around Blackout's neck. "So what's it gonna be for time is not on your side."

"Save me!" Blackout coughs as Lord Satanus and Blaze move in close. Their mouths open and smoke filled with fire and brimstone as well as sulfur is exhaled. It pours into Blackout's mouth, eyes, through every orifice till it consumes him fully. In a flash he rises from the smoke and haze restored, feeling even stronger than before. He lets out a great roar as he stretches out his limbs.

"Quiet you fool!" Lord Satanus hisses, "This is our command!" Lord Satanus grabs him by his lapels. "Head to _Waco, TX_ there you will go to the _Mount Carmel Center_."

"And what restart the cult?" Blackout replies looking at Lord Satanus with a tilted look.

"Indeed makeup whatever religious babble you see fit. You will need it to perform the _Bloodstone Ritual_." Lord Satanus smiles revealing sharpened teeth and double fangs top and bottom.

"That is what I am to do in order to transcend?" Blackout perks up with a smile.

"Indeed Blackout, you will need the blood of the children, virgin or not it need not matter it is their innocence that counts to forge the blood orchid jewel." Blaze adds to the command.

"Do this and we will return to you. Now go you have much to do and little time to do it before the _Night of Walpurgis_!"Lord Satanus commands and Blackout spins into semi mist form and heads for his destination. "Fool." Lord Satanus smirks as Blackout fades from view.

"_Night of Walpurgis_? Really?" Blaze laughs knowing it did not matter when the ritual took place so long as the ritual is followed to the letter.

"You know I have a thing for the dramatic." Lord Satanus chuckles; it is soon cut off when he sees the Rider coming over the horizon. "Oh this will be good."

"Allow me dear brother." Blaze steps in front of the oncoming bike with a Cheshire grin. With a crack of her whip she knocks Ghost Rider off his bike. "Leave Rider, the one you seek is not here!"

"What make you think I am not here for you two!" The Rider calls out.

"Because you are too predictable." Lord Satanus bellows slamming his scythe into Ghost Rider's back and pulls him under his heel. Inferno leaps from the bike and tears into the face of the demon lord. With a sickening crack Blaze wraps her whip around the Ghost Cat and pulls him off her brother.

The distraction is enough for Ghost Rider to return to his feet and slam his fist into Lord Satanus' jaw. Spinning he wraps his mystic chain around his neck. Hellfire consumes the demon lord and he is sent back to _Hell_ as Ghost Rider rips the chain in a downward strike. He hears the faint sound of laughter but ignores it. He looks towards Blaze as she falls to her knees begging him not send her back.

"He's on his way to _Waco, TX_ he wants to perform the _Bloodstone Ritual_!" she shouts.

"WHAT!"Ghost Rider meets her shouting with that of his own.

"He beat it out of Satanus, I swear to you!" she continues to plead.

"Leave." Ghost Rider commands and Blaze turns to mist and floats off. The Rider whistles for his bike and jumps on. As the dawn rises he is on his way back to _Texas_. Floating about the country now Blaze laughs maniacally at the same time in _Hell_ so does Lord Satanus.

_**To be Concluded in Spotlight: All Star Ghost Rider!**_


	5. Blood Trauma

_**Blood Trauma**_

_The Lansing_ had all been repaired and Clark was still living out of Lois' apartment, but not by his own accord. Every time he would try to leave Lois would find some reason for him to stay. Truth be told she'd liked having her eye candy around but still hadn't got to taste the delicious treat before her. Clark himself had to admit Lois was a very lovely woman, maybe in another time, another place, or whatever he could probably see himself with her but in all honestly she was not for him.

He had already gather his clothes and luggage that he was forced to buy since two supernatural beings destroyed everything he owned. He gave Lois' apartment one last scan using his x-ray vision and turn off the light. "_Had to step out, I think I forgot to set the alarm._" He fired off a text to Lois; he knew she could set the alarm using her smartphone as he made his way to an awaiting taxi out side the building. He requested a van and could have used one of his perks from _Randolph Industries_ but refused.

The less he saw of those money hungry executives the better. He loaded up his own luggage with assistance from the driver who kept assuring him that he didn't have to touch a thing. However this was not Clark's way his family raised to him to do everything himself if you are able.

As the taxi made its way to _The Lansing_, Lois had replied back, "_You left without saying good bye __. _"

"_I didn't want to over stay my welcome. Thank you for your kindness and being a friend. __._" Clark texted back as they turned a corner.

"_You weren't overstaying Clark. You were homeless I couldn't just leave you out there._" Lois replied almost immediately.

" _thanks again Lois. Hopefully I will be able to repay the favor someday._" Clark smiles shaking his head as he texted back.

"_Well... I have a few ideas... ;)._" Lois replied with an animated heart devil face.

"_Manners girly, we are co-workers that would be uncomfortable for both parties._" Clark adjusted his collar almost mistaking Lois for Delores. He then paused, "Oh dear..."he says to himself.

"_You're no fun Clark. Be safe._" Lois replies dropping the matter.

"_You too._" Clark replies as he arrives at _The Lansing_ and puts up his smartphone. On the other end of the line Lois looks at a table set up with candles. It will be only her dining alone tonight and for the next one...and next one. She had gotten use to seeing him every night as well as dining with him. It didn't help that it was _Valentine's Day_ as she blows out the candles then orders a pizza... and then... all alone... cries.

Clark enters _The Lansing_, looking around he admires the new repairs and apparent renovations. Gone was the modern, contemporary look of straight edges and lines. "CLARKY! Oh my stars I didn't belief I would see the day."

"Hello Delores, you're looking ravishing as ever." Clark greets her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh you tease, look at you... still as tall and as sexy as the day you came in here." Delores growls and bites her lower lip.

"You do paint a very pretty picture of me." Clark blushes and rubs the back of his head.

"I rather PICTURE you in my bed and DO you till the sun comes up." She whispers under her breath.

"What?" Clark catches her words but plays it off.

"I said you like the picture on the wall?" Delores narrows her eyes seductively "Oh, never mind, what do you think?"

"What year is it?" Clark stares in awe the hotel that looked like a Victorian Era Brothel. "1837?"

"2006 silly, but yes I decided to take _The Lansing_ back in time to the Victorian Era." Delores intertwined her arm with his and proceeded to give him a grand tour. She groaned under her breath as she felt his muscles. "My Clark, what have you been doing your arms are hard as steel."

"Delores are you flirting with me again?" Clark cocks his head as he looks at her.

"Always my _Man of Steel_." Delores nuzzles against his shoulder like a feline in heat.

"You are something." Clark smiles enjoying her actions.

"Horny." She lets it slip finally with great boldness.

"Delores!" Clark states in shock.

"Oh put your big boy boxers on Clark." She smiles slapping his chest with her free hand. "Let me show you your new room I'm sure Carlos has brought your bags up there."

"Carlos, huh. So your next hapless conquest has a name." Clark says sharply.

"Clark!" Delores feigns shock placing a hand on her more than ample bosom.

"You said put them on." Clark smirks, "And I wear briefs, boxer briefs." Delores perks up her eye brows then narrows her eyes and licks her lips. The woman was insatiable in her carnality.

"Naughty boy a lady never tells." She smirks, "And conquered, all is left is you." Clark just chuckles as they enter the newly renovated and refurnished presidential suite.

"Holy COW!" Clark's eyes widen then looks at her and back at the room. The room is furnished in mahogany paneling reserved for royalty. The bed is a four post California king made from solid walnut with mahogany trim complete with a full privacy curtain. Clark continues stand in awe of it for the room was truly beautiful.

"Glad you approve stud, but I am right here." She brings his head to her level and pulls him in. "All for you my dear and when you become mine you can have it free of charge." Still in awe she gives him a deep kiss. Clark's mind goes blank as she breaks it, "So worth it, call me baby." Clark shakes off the kiss's effects and catches Delores before she exits.

"So what's this goona cost me?" Clark states crossing his arms.

"$675 a month my dear boy." Delores sashays away making sure Clark has a more than good view of her backside.

Clark just shakes his head, "That woman is trouble." Then he muses to himself and concludes she probably doesn't care if she is either. He opens up the fridge in the mini bar/kitchen room of his suite. It is stocked with his favorite soda _Rock n' Rye Faygo_ with a little note attached.

'_All your bottles got destroyed __ So I went to the plant in Detroit and restocked for you. XoXo __Delores__._ _P.S. if you run out just give me a ring.'_

He was taken back, she really liked him, he knew he just have to get her something nice for this gesture. He grabbed a bottle then floated towards the bed and landed softly. It was his on-call day aka his day off, the city was quiet for once as he found the remote and turned on the _82" Samsung LCD TV_, Clark felt like a king... life was good.

Night fall in _Metropolis_ Clark awoke from some of the best sleep he had in... well ever. He looked around his suite, "Well it wasn't a dream." He says to himself and stretches and floats to his feet. Looking at the clock it was midnight, _The Witching Hour_ as his father use to call it. He continues to float scanning _The Lansing_, all was quiet Delores was gone; apparently she moved out of her room. "Must of gotten her own place, I can only imagine...scratch that I don't want to imagine." Clark shutters as he grabs a _Faygo_ then closes the fridge. Time seems to freeze as he focuses his super hearing, nothing in his general vicinity. He replaces the top on his _Rock n' Rye_ then places it back in the fridge.

He moves to his closet and opens a garment bag feels inside it pass the suit which it contains to a hidden zipper. In a swift motion he unzips it and pulls out his uniform. He smells it "Damn! I got to get this cleaned." He pulls out his smartphone and hits the number 3. The line picks up after the first ring.

"Hey Clark what can I do you for?" a female voice coos on the other end of the line.

"Still in dry cleaning business Lana?" Clark smiles, Lana was his best friend and confident. She was and still is like a big sister to him.

"Duh, you should know rich boy you saved it." Lana said sarcastically as she twirled the phone cord. She smiled remembering the anonymous hand written check that saved her family's business. It was part of the reason she loved him. Lana wanted Clark long before he told her of his secret. Growing up together in _Smallville_ she eventually fell for him, and he for her. However it didn't last long and was never really meant to be. His feelings were not the same as her's, nor would they ever be, so they quietly ended it.

"No I didn't." Clark feigned ignorance with a smile. Clark loved her family as if they were his own. He remembered his father's words, "_Take care of the ones you love and they will do the same._" No more truer words were ever spoken by anyone and they still resonate with him even more today now that he was a man of means.

"Shut up Clark, what can I do for you?" Lana smiled as she leaned back on her chair against a wall.

"Scramble." Clark said solemnly, he had updated Lana's family business immensely via his perks from _Randolph Industries_. Although several times the company tried to attach bugs to the equipment he bought in to figure out why a small cleaner business in the middle of nowhere needed such high security. Clark had inspected every piece with a fine toothed telescopic vision enhanced comb and found them out every time.

"Done. Uniform need washing?" Lana straightens up.

"Yup are the others ready?" Clark inquires.

"I got you a weeks worth where did you get that material its ultra light." Lana replies with an inquiry of her own.

"A friend, remember Lucius Fox?" Clark answers.

"The professor at KCU?" Lana raises an eyebrow.

"Yup and he was a visiting professor, he found me out freshman year." Clark muses remembering the day.

"Wow, _Forbes_ called him the "_Midas Touch_" when it comes to struggling small business or any business for that matter. Stop by..." Lana feels a great gust of wind "anytime to drop off the uniform." She hangs up the phone. "I wish you didn't stop by only when you needed something Clark."

"News never sleeps Ms. Lang." Clark greets her garment bag in hand with a warm hug. Lana takes the bag and gives him the new uniforms. "Here got you something."

"Oooo Rock n Rye!" Lana takes the soda and kisses Clark on the cheek who spins into his alter ego. "Thank you Superman now go get them." Superman hugs her again and flies off.

Superman made it back to _Metropolis_ in no time; he hears a scream somewhere in the night. Focusing his hearing Superman makes out a gurgle and then a fading heart beat. Time freezes as he zeros in on the quickly fading heart beat; it's in an alley way near the _University of Metropolis_. The heart beat slows as he finally arrives in full force. To his horror he sees a woman with her mouth latched on to another female student. "You can't be serious." His eyes flash as he shoots the woman with his heat vision. He misses, "What the?" She explodes into mist and then reappears; with a sickening rip she tears her mouth free of her victim. "NOO!" Clark cries out as she moves with inhuman speed. Superman tracks her; before she leaps upon him she meets his fist and is launched into the stratosphere. All is heard is the banshee like scream from by all accounts to Clark seems like a vampire.

In a flash he grabs the victim and arrives almost instantly at _Metropolis Memorial_. He is met with med teams who work quickly. He does his best to answer the doctor questions of who, what, where, when, and most importantly how? The doctor thanks him but then receives word that it was too late she was gone. Superman bows his head as the doctor places his hand on his shoulder. His head rises as righteous rage fills him, he says farewell to the doctor and shoots out into the stratosphere. "Where are you." He growls.

"Right here!" the vampire says slicing down across Superman's back, she bathes in the splash of crimson. Superman cries out in pain has it burns then goes cold. "I know who you are Clark Cannon Kent or should I say Kal-El?" Superman's eyes widen as the words leave her lips. "Oh yes I know everything about you Kal-El." She hisses as she then charges disappearing and reappearing in puffs of red mist. With each reappearance, she strikes ripping into flesh; he struggles to focus as he fires wildly into the puffs of mist.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Superman calls out.

"I am Mary, Queen of Blood or if you want, you could even call me Bloody Mary." She laughs evilly and continues her onslaught. Superman grabs her throat she screeches revealing fangs and what appears to be venom from them. He back hands her away.

"I just need to grab her to stop the mist." He says to himself as she charges again changing into a winged wolf. "Oh damn." He disappears as the wolf halts then scans for him. The wolf yelps as Superman strikes her side.

"Two can play THIS." He disappears and reappears in a series of flashes striking her as quickly and as hard as he can. She focuses and turns to mist vanishing. Superman reappears and is grabbed by her, time slows as she moves in to bite his neck. "_**KRACK!**_"a dark fist comes across her jaw knocking her away. Superman flies aside as he sees a man dressed in Renaissance Era clothing. "Great another one." He braces himself for another fight but relaxes as the new male vampire floats to his side.

"Lord Andrew Bennett" he moves like lightning, striking Bloody Mary. "No time for a proper introduction but I know who you are, Superman." His fangs extend and he lets out a sickening hiss as he grabs Bloody Mary's wrists. She mirrors his sounds and actions as they both change to their more grotesque vampyre forms. Superman watches in horror as they battle it out. He recognizes the language they are speaking for he had only recently heard it before.

"Demon speak. Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, now I have seen it all angels, demons, now vampires." Superman fires his heat vision hitting both of them separating them. Lord Bennett recovers quicker than Mary and pulls out a stake. He misses her heart but stabs her left collar. The stake was made from the thorns of the Locust Tree, according to the mythos The Mighty One's Right Hand was made to wear a crown from the thorns of the tree. Apparently the mythos were proven fact today for Lord Bennett's hand's flesh seemed to melt to skeleton as he held it.

Bloody Mary screamed as she flew into the night escaping the fight. Superman looked on as Lord Bennett returned to his more human form save his hand in which he now clutched. Superman was still weary of him as his eyes glowed in the night. "If I wanted to devour you I would have already done so Superman." Lord Bennett states as his legs disappear into mist and floats towards him. "You aren't as surprised as most are, why?"

"I have already seen Angels more specifically the Angel of Death and Demons manifest into the physical." Superman crosses his arms.

"Ah so Asriel is freed?" Lord Bennett raises an eyebrow. "Jolly good, he can help me find her and end my torment." Superman raises his eyebrow at his remark

"I take it the outfit you are wearing is authentic Renaissance?" Superman looks him over.

"Indeed I was born 1561 and murdered 1591 by the first fallen human." Lord Bennett begins.

"First fallen human?" Superman inquires.

"Lilith, Adam's first wife who rejected him." Lord Bennett replies popping his neck.

"Hold up, you're talking?" Superman shakes his head and looks him in the eyes.

"The first human The Mighty One made, Adam, Garden of Eden, etc, etc. I was an atheist too before I was murdered." Lord Bennett crosses his arms and looks away in a huff.

"Agnostic." Superman corrects.

"What?" Lord Bennett returns his gaze.

"I was an Agnostic, someone who believes in intelligent design but not necessarily The Might One." Superman explains in a shrug.

"Whatever, damn I miss my blissful ignorance." Lord Bennett scoffs.

"I feel you." Superman laments. "So I thought Eve was Adam's first wife."

"That's human kind well man anyways for you they take out the unpleasant parts." Lord Bennett shakes his head.

"Tell me about her." Superman's curiosity peeks.

"Let me bite you and you will know all." Lord Bennett licks his lips.

"No." Superman cuts him off.

"Very well, Lilith was created by The Mighty One as the original help mate for Adam. She rejected him due to interference from Lucifer who wanted her for himself." Lord Bennett sighs.

"Sounds like Hades and Persephone." Superman interjects.

"Once again that's man for you. She was and still is the most beautiful creature you'll ever set eyes upon. But she is a creature none the less after she took of the _Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil, _The Mighty One cursed her never to die. Lucifer intervened in an attempt to woo her gave her the ability to remain beautiful. She deceived him so in an act of revenge, Lucifer took back only part of the gift he gave her and cursed her to drink the blood of the living to remain young and beautiful." Lord Bennett stretches.

"Why not take back the entire gift and leave her." Superman shakes his head.

"Love is a powerful thing Superman, even for the _Ruler of the Shadow Realm._" Lord Bennett rolls his eyes.

"Okay that explains her but what about vampires." Superman presses.

"Mephisto fell for her too but knew that she deceived his master Lucifer. So in an act of twisted mercy gave her the ability to make others so she would never be alone." Lord Bennett grows weary of the conversation.

"She called me by name, how did she..." Superman is cut off as Lord Bennett's eyes flash from red to a brilliant sapphire blue.

"I grow weary of your questions!" Lord Bennett snaps and catches Superman off guard. Superman throws a punch but it is caught by the vampire lord who then bites him. Superman roars in pain as Lord Bennett drinks his blood. He suddenly releases him and is taken back as blood tears form in his eyes.

"Oh my GOD!" Superman eyes widen as he looks at his forearm in horror then at Lord Bennett's hand as it reforms and is healed.

"It's beautiful..." Lord Bennett states in glorious wonder as Superman continues to shout. The vampire lord snaps out of it and looks at Superman. "Easy Kal-El."

"What the hell do you mean calm down!?" Superman shouts at him.

"You will not turn I did not inject you with my venom." Lord Bennett assures him, "All will be clear in a moment." He places his hand on Superman's shoulder "Forgive my tears but it is rare that a new mystery is revealed to Me." and looks into his eyes.

Superman cannot turn away from his gaze his eyes are too striking in a flash the world becomes a blur and he is looking into the past. Lord Bennett's voice becomes a guide for him as a scene opens up before him.

"_**There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes; in a happy home, I was a treated like a king. I had a golden throne. Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall; I hear the sounds from the places where I was born**__." Bennett's voices begins as Clark sees a human, a thirty year old lord in England. The year is 1560, music plays from the festival outside the lord's manor. The younger Bennett doesn't look much different from what he does now save maybe his skin tone. The scene fades and Superman sees Bennett and Bloody Mary only she is __alive and human. "__**There was a time; I met a girl of a different kind.**_" _Mary warns Bennett not leave for reasons unknown to her. It is the year 1561, as he looks on it becomes apparent to him, Superman, that she is somewhat psychic only he feels that this knowledge is too little too late. Superman flashes forward to later on that night, Lord Bennett is attacked and overcome by a shadowy figure._

_Its Lilith, she has bitten him and now has drained him of all life. The figure comes to light, she is the most beautiful woman Superman has ever scene. Bennett's blood is trickling down the corners of her mouth, only enhancing her beauty in the most __grotesque way._ _Three days pass like three seconds to Superman as he sees Lord Bennett rise from the grave in a horrible shout. A week goes by as Superman witnesses Lord Bennett gorge himself on victim after victim till one night..._

_Mary enters Bennett's old room and catches him draining a new victim. He spots her and freezes then explodes in a cloud of mist. She calls out to him in tears he reappears and they conversate for a bit then Bennett turns her. "__**We ruled the world; thought I'll never lose her out of sight**__" Superman sees the years go by in minutes, Mary becomes more and more evil as Bennett becomes more reserved. _

"_**Up on the hill across a blue lake, that's where I had my first heart break; I still remember how it all changed.**__" Lord Bennett parts ways with her releasing her from his care. She screams and cries out in great sorrow. From there to till now Superman sees Lord Bennett's torment._

Superman returns to the present it is now dawn. "Til tonight Kal-El." Lord Bennett vanishes in a puff of blue mist.

"Whoaa..." Superman shakes his head and returns to _The Lansing. _He enters through a window unseen and strips down. "My uniforms!" Clark buries his face in his hands and tilts his head back. He rubs his face a then removes his hands and on the bed lies his uniforms. "Thanks Bennett."

"Not him… me darling!" It's the Queen of Blood; she grabs him and bites his neck injecting venom. Clark falls to his knees in a silent scream, he grabs his neck and at the same time back hands Mary. Minutes go by like seconds as Clark lies on floor bleeding out. "You should have turned by now."

"Got'cha!" a stake enters Mary's back and through her heart. She wails as she falls to her knees and looks up. It's Clark in his uniform pale as the _Death Rider of the Apocalypse_, he grins all his teeth are serrated with two long fangs. He looks at her then at his body bleeding out on the floor.

Clark wakes up on the floor with a shout. "A dream." Sweat drips down his body as he makes his way towards the shower. He looks in the mirror and his reflection fades, "Oh no." The pale Death Rider Superman appears and grabs at him pulling him in as the mirror turns into a seizure inducing vortex. The pale demonized Superman bites Clark's neck as he screams waking up in his bed.

Clark pinches himself, he is truly awake he checks his closet and reaches for two garment bags, he opens them up and post it note floats out. Clark reads it, revealing that Lord Bennett picked them up for him. Clark doesn't know what to make of it but is grateful. He starts his shower as last night's events flash through his mind. He checks himself his back has no scars but his forearm does. "So much for wearing a polo shirt today for casual Friday." He dries up and opens his armoire and pulls out some khakis "Ah, screw it!" He grabs a blue polo with purple triangles.

He looks at the time, it s 5 minutes till 0600, "Got to get a move on." He exits _The Lansing _just as Delores walks in. He kisses her on the cheek and runs out the door. Ducking into an alley way time freezes as he leaps into the air and bolts downtown. He enters a bathroom and time resumes as he exits to the _Daily Planet_ news floor.

"KENT!" Perry calls out Clark jumps, "In my office."

"Coming boss." Clark replies and walks into White's office. "What can I do for you Perry?"

"Care to explain something Clark?" Perry crosses his arms startling Clark.

"No idea boss." Clark raises an eyebrow.

"You come in here after 3 days of no call no show?" Perry raises his eyebrow and sits.

"What do you mean 3 days? Its Friday my first day back." Clark says baffled, to which Perry pulls up a calendar on his computer showing its Monday. Clark pulls out his smartphone revealing several missed calls and unread texts. "What the?"

"Where you been Clark?" Perry states seeing the look of panic in Clark's eyes. "Clark here." He hands him a screening form...a drug screening form. Clark bows his head and takes the form; he goes up three flights to the in-house testing suite. Within a half an hour the results come back to Perry. Clark is clean, much to his relief then he spots Clark's arm. "What in blue blazes happened to your arm?"

"Went home over my on-call days. Did some work on my mother's farm and got caught up in a barbed-wire." Clark explains his half-truth, must have got infected.

"Go to the first aid and slap a band-aid on it Rocko." Perry shakes his head in a smirk.

"Rocko?" Clark looks at him dumbfounded, Perry smiles and points at his shirt. "Monday is a very dangerous day." Clark imitates the cartoon's main character perfectly. Perry bursts out laughing.

"You are a piece of work Kent." Perry's hard gaze softens. "Don't let this happen again Mr. Kent, I like you but call in next time."

"Won't be a next time Mr. White."

"Good, your girlfriend Lane is pitching a fit about your absence and tearing into my best photographer."

"Ha, ha chief." Clark rolls his eyes. "We are not dating nor would I date her."

"Good luck telling her that. Woman is devil when she wants to be."

"And just as shrewd." Clark exits Perry's office and is met by Lois. "Ms. Lane."

"Just as shrewd." She taps her foot, Clark is unmoved and shrugs. She then notices his arms. "Wow, that's nasty." Clark nods.

"Was about to put a bandage on..." Clark pauses as from behind Lois several female workers and one flamboyant one have hydro peroxide and bandages at the ready. Clark walks to the flamboyant co-worker who squeals in delight. "Save me." He whispers.

"Do tell honey." The co-worker whispers back, "Queen Bitch on you cause you moved out?"

"You have no idea, how'd you know? Never mind act like we are together and I will show you a helluva good time out on the town."

"Boo you have no idea how much of one she'd been on...damn. But you got it honey." He shivers and grabs Clark's rear. "Don't worry baby I know you straight so I'll behave." Clark coughs as several awwws are heard from several ladies as they all die a little on the inside. The flamboyant worker claims his prize as he tends to Clark, "Oh this is so going to cost you boo."

"What's your name… boo." Clark chuckles at what just came out of his mouth.

"Donte Williams but my friends call me Harajuku Barbie." Donte chuckles and finishes up. "I have to say Clark..."

"Be nice..." Clark warns.

"Oh I am boo, but don't look now but Queen B is furious." Donte shows a concern look, "Daaaammmnn you must of have that good, good."

"Sugar, I didn't touch her." Clark looks back at her and smiles then returns to Donte.

"Oh now I can see why she mad honey, hmmm." Donte chuckles, "You sure you not gay, because I can name several here who would kill to tap Queen B."

"I am sure boo, in another life maybe, but she's not the one."

"Oh stop girl, I am a sucker for the romantic." Donte grabs Clark's smartphone out of his side holster looking at several envious female workers he growls at them. "Oooo they are so gonna hate me." He smiles and types his info into Clark's smartphone.

"Friday night hontee, thank you." Clark retrieves it with a smile and pecks him on the neck as Donte swoons. Clark had to admit it he was enjoying every minute of it but now his work life would be alot easier now. He catches the death gaze of Lois Lane, he cringes...maybe not... he didn't care.

The day was long at _The Daily Planet; _Clark had to admit that he was glad to be back home. He flipped on the flatscreen to the local news station; it seemed that the vampire he encountered had been busy since he was out. Reports were coming in that various people were found dead drained of all blood. Clark couldn't take it anymore as he changed into his uniform. As he opened the window he is met by Lord Bennett, "Come in." Clark moves aside as Lord Bennett enters. "What the hell happened to me? I almost was fired today at work."

"Like you really need that job Kal-El." Lord Bennett rolls his eyes and grabs a _Faygo_ out of Clark's fridge. He drinks it, "Tasty." It wasn't blood nor did it sustain him but it made him feel somewhat human.

"That's not the point and its Clark while here Superman out there." Superman growls.

"As you wish." Lord Bennett shrugs.

"Now tell me what did you do to me?" Superman clenches his fists.

"You were asking too many questions so I bit you giving you my blood memories." Lord Bennett raises his bottle.

"It was more like _**Blood Trauma**__._" Superman scoffs.

"You could say that, but you are now safe if the Queen of Blood tries to turn you my blood makes sure of that." Lord Bennett pops his neck.

"You're disgusting." Superman shudders.

"Eh. I have been called worse things Ka...Clark." Lord Bennett smirks downing the _Faygo_.

"So Bloody Mary couldn't handle your curse and has been on a rampage since you two parted." Lord Bennett nods, "So how do we stop..." Superman focuses his hearing to the city morgue. "What the hell did she just do to my city?" Wails and shouts come from the morgue as does from various gutters and parks.

"They turned." Lord Bennett sighs.

"Sounds like in the thousands!" Superman states in shock.

"Indeed." Lord Bennett says solemnly.

"How do I help them?" Superman replies in concern.

"You cannot." Lord Bennett laments.

"Horse spit!" Superman growls.

"They are reborn, the undead." Lord Bennett reassures.

"What if I take down Mary?" Superman inquires.

"That's folklore." Lord Bennett laughs.

"So was vampires but yet you're here." Superman points out.

"You have to stake them, they are newly made so a stake will end their suffering saving them from this curse." Lord Bennett explains "They have only been in the earth or on a slab for 3 days but after tonight they will finish the transformation, time is of the essence."

"Either help me or I'll..." Superman's threat is cut off.

"What kill me, ha! It's been done but I still return! Go ahead here take the stake space mortal!"

"I still got time I just need to put her down." Superman grabs the stake and takes to the air and focuses his hearing. Below he hears her calling out to what she calls her children. Superman focuses and then shoots off hitting Mach 1, 2, 3, 4,5...He has her in his sights she spots him too late as he tackles her removing her arms from her body as they enter the upper atmosphere. He pulls out the Locust Tree woven stake but is met with a newly formed hand stopping him.

She head butts him and followed by clawing as her other arm reforms. The supernatural element holds Superman at bay as they trade blows. She shouts as her children come up behind him and hold him. Superman knows if shakes them off he won't be able to save them. The girl that he took to the hospital bites down his neck. Lord Bennett comes from behind him and removes them, "BENNETT DON'T HURT THEM!" Superman calls out; Bennett shakes his head but follows his orders.

Once freed he blasts back to Bloody Mary who meets him in Vampyre form; they go at it for what seems like hours getting no where fast. Suddenly a blood memory flashes before his eyes. "You're mine!" Bloody Mary shrieks as she bites Superman's shoulder taking his blood. She rips away in disgust, "Bennett!" she yells as the older vampire changes form knocking her away.

"I have to get her to sunlight." Superman grabs his shoulder and shakes it off.

"Do it I'll distract her." Lord Bennett roars as Superman charges her with great force. In moments they are traveling almost at light speed towards daylight. Bloody Mary's form begins to revert as she cries out. They stop abruptly as the sun kisses her skin rendering her power inert as she falls like a stone. Superman with blazing speed pulls out the stake and tackles her into the earth below. In one swift motion he jams the stake into her heart and buries her several miles underneath her native land of _England_. Exiting through a sewer entrance he takes off back to _Metropolis_.

"IT WORKED!" Lord Bennett cries out as victim after victim reverts back to human form. "Bloody Hell it worked!" Superman arrives helping Bennett safely transport former vampires to their home. They warn them that they have been given a second chance at life make it count. The two unlikely allies shake hands as Lord Bennett departs for parts unknown in the dead of night.

_The Lansing,_ Clark awakens from another nightmare from his past encounter. He rises up and walks to the balcony opening a window and is overcome by Bloody Mary who drains him. Clark shakes his head awakening up at the balcony and stares out into the night. "Angels, demons, and now vampires what is next?" He hears a howl in the night and focuses his x-ray and telescopic vision. It is just a wolf… a real wolf, he then walks over to the fridge and takes out a Rock n' Rye and downs it in a few gulps. The full moon's reflection bounces off the cabinet's glass as Clark returns to bed.

Upon a hill the wolf Clark saw changes to a more human form then to a lycan form and lets out a great howl. It is joined by several pack members who change back to humans. One is Carlos from _The Lansing, _he moves towards the pack leader a woman she turns revealing herself to be Delores. "He will join us sooner or later."

_**End.**_


	6. Go Away!

_**Go Away!**_

_The 5__th __Dimension_, a endless expanse of a multi-colored void, a being the size and look of a human but of dwarf stature makes several portal like monitors appear from nowhere. On them he replays several incidents starring a man in a navy blue uniform with an "_S_" embossed upon his chest. "Magnificent!"

"What is it Mxy?" a female human like being with the features of one Jessica Rabbit only in the flesh.

"He's stupendous!" the dwarf continues ignoring the question asked of him. "He's!"

"Sexy!" the female being licks her lips.

"Yes se...watch it Gsptlsnz!"The dwarf catches himself and looks at her his eyes turn a fierce green.

"Blow it out your cornhole Mxy" She grabs the dwarf and cartoonishly stretches him and flings him across the multi-colored void. She snaps her fingers and a seat appears from a puff of smoke then a desk. She sits and leans her head on her palms and elbows. She gives a a growl as her face turns into a wolf and whistles. "Hubba hubba." The dwarf returns elongated, he shakes and turns several different shades of angry red. Smoke comes out his ears as he returns to a short round stature.

"That tears it!" he shouts and snaps his fingers turning her morbidly obese, he snaps again and bucket of ice water appears from a puff of green smoke. He motions with his hand flipping the bucket over and on top of Gsptlsnz covering her head and face. The bucket explodes in a black fog covering her completely. Fire pours out of the smoke and the dwarf loses all color...literally as she comes out an evil looking dragon. "Gotta go!" He snaps his fingers as she roars and he vanishes from his home dimension.

_Lafayette Township, Bakerline Borough, Metropolis, Friday evening_, a black stretch Lincoln Towncar pulls up to Shuster Condos and Townhomes. Inside the Lincoln Clark pulls out his smartphone and dials Donte. He picks up on the first ring. "Hey Clark be down in a minute."

"Hope you're dressed to impress." Clark replies.

"Honey I am... always." Donte chuckles.

"Good I got us reservations at _Shabazz_." Clark drops a bomb.

"How did you pull that off? Call them at dawn?" Donte replies wide eyed.

"Just come down boo I am waiting." Clark chuckles and clicks off. Donte raises an eyebrow as he puts away his cell.

"Shabazz..."He muses "Damn. I got to change." He squeals for joy at the thought of going to the most publically exclusive club.

Going to _Shabazz_ was like stepping back in time to the fifties. It was real old school nightclub with a big orchestra band with various headliners. Unlike modern clubs Shabazz required a certian amount of class, it was more reserve and no one under the age of 25 was admitted. The owner, Samuel Dario Lupe, didn't care if you worked at a fast food joint or were of_ Metropolis' upper crust_ if you got a reservation and paid the $10 cover you were welcomed and treated like a VIP.

There were no special VIP sections to discourage those who were obnoxious with their assets. Because of this _Shabazz_ was rarely visited by the hip hop and rock to death metal scene. Samuel was very firm in how he ran his club; everybody was viewed as equal regardless of income. _Shabazz_ served everything from a gourmet burger to lobster, from recently added Faygo soft drinks to the finest cabaret, in short anyone could afford the menu and bar.

Snapping back to reality Donte made his way down only to drop his cane at the sight before him. There Clark was arms crossed in a sports coat, khaki pants and polo. "huh-huh boo." Donte shook his head no, "What the hell are you wearing?"

"What?" Clark looks as his clothes and back at Donte.

"Looky here _Blues Clues_ if you are going to _Shabazz_ especially with me... You got to go correct." Donte narrowed his eyes he was dressed in a black and white suit with a black fedora that had a white stripe.

"Fine I'll stop by _K&G_ or _Lord and Taylor_ on the way our reservation is at 8p and you know _Shabazz _policy" Clark shakes his head and opens the limo door.

"On time or you lose your time." They both say, Samuel Lupe ran a tight ship if you were more than 3 minutes, 5 on a good day late you will lose your spot for there was always a line ready to get in. Signs were posted on the ropes and even on the advertisement said to RSVP to get past the line. Reservations were taken at approximately 7am and were generally sold out at 7:05 am. No one could book in advance for a regular opening, only way was to rent it out personally which was rare and mostly for weddings, anniversaries, and milestone birthdays such as 25th, 50th, 75th, and anything after 100 for if you lived that long and past it every year was a milestone. _Shabazz _howeverdid not do bachelor/bachelorette parties, graduation or such for it did not fit Samuel's vision of what was truly important.

Finally noticing the limo behind Clark Donte was taken back, "Please tell me you are not a drug dealer for I know you cannot afford that on a reporter salary."

"No I am not and let's just say I am a man of means." Clark grinned.

"Humph. Tell me or we will lose that reservation." Donte picked up his cane and crossed his arms. Clark shrugged and moved to the side revealing "_RI_" engraved on the limo's rims.

"R.I? You an undercover boss?" Donte stated-as-a-matter-of-factly.

"No, I just don't flaunt my means and the limo is a perk. I own 12% of a special formula that _Randolph Industries_ uses to extract clean energy..." Clark is cut off.

"From salt water... Oh... my... damn... I read that in _Wired_ you're him, the secret genius. " Donte states with wide eyes.

"Guilty now as the Italian mafia says '_furget boutit_.'" Clark said with slight steel which Donte takes a step back.

"Why in the hell are you working for _The Daily Planet?_" Donte cocks his head "Next you're gonna tell me you're that Superman hero."

"If I am?" Clark removes his glasses causing Donte to pause and look at him very hard.

"Nice one boo but the boy in blue don't have hazel green eyes." Donte shakes his head and gets in the limo. "He has blue eyes now get your fine ass in here." Clark just shook his head and got in as Mxy pops in via smoke a cloud.

"That was close." The new arrival says to himself, "Now to find him I am sure he should be close since I honed in onto his DNA sequence." He looks around his area and shakes his head "So three dimensional, so outdated, seriously how do these people live?" he hears a growl behind him. He turns his head and is looking directly into the face of a St. Bernard. He screams as the large dog turns him into a chew toy shaking him apart. In a series of puffs he reassembles himself much to the dog's amusement. The animal then chases him down the street with Mxy screaming all the way. He hears a howl as he stops at the corner; a dog catcher has caught the beast.

At first Mxy shrugs it off as the animal is carted off howling seemingly calling out to him. The 5th dimension being can't take it any more of the creature's howls. They seem to touch a deep part of himself. "Son of a..." Mxy snaps his fingers and the St. Bernard vanishes in a puff and reappears next to him. The dog tackles him and licks him lovingly, "Get off of me." Mxy snaps his fingers and the dog is wearing a saddle. Mxy puffs out and reappears in full cowboy gear complete with a ten gallon hat on top of the dog. "Giddy yap!" the dog responds and runs towards the borough's downtown area.

The limo pulls up to _Shabazz_ which was located on _St. Martin's Island_ in _Uptown_ off the island's coast. The line was already around the building and down to the beach below the dock on which _Shabazz _built on. All eyes where on the limo's door as the chauffeur came around and opened the door. Donte was the first to come out to the flashes of various paparazzi working for various gossip rags. He was loving every minute of it as he posed for the cameras with his cane behind and across his shoulders. He moved to the side Clark came out dressed in a _Hugo Boss_ navy solid suit with a _DKNY_ lighter blue slim fitted dress shirt, _Westbury_ black silk striped tie, and sporting black _Hugo Boss Carl Leather_ Loafers. He didn't have a hat but to everyone, especially Donte, he looked damn good. Together they posed for the cameras and walked to the front of the line to the maître d'hôtel. Clark gave him his name along with a good tip and walked right into Samuel D. Lupe.

"Almost didn't make it Mr. Kent." Sam smiled, "Happy Birthday by the way." Clark shakes his hand saying thanks.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" Donte puts a hand on his chest Clark just shrugs.

"No big I don't have any friends here yet." Clark cracks a smile.

"Umm honey that just won't do." Donte looks at the owner, "Does..."

"My establishment serve shots? Why of course I have full bar." Sam gestures to the bartender to come, and he does so post haste. "First four shots of what ever they want on the house and half off their bill as my gift to you Mr. Kent." Clark blushes in shyness and says thank you.

"I got the bill handsome my gift to you, but shame on you booby for not telling me it was your birthday." Donte playfully hits Clark on the arm. "And honey you have a friend now." Clark simply smiles. "Damn you have a beautiful smile, such a shame that you ain't gay."

"Thank you Donte..." Clark is cut off as Donte turns into a pink pony. "What the...Hell..." Clark's clothes vanish in a puff of smoke and he is instantly in his uniform. He scans the room as various patrons are turned into farm animals unaware of their surroundings. He turns back to Donte who is now chasing a floating carrot. To his left Samuel D. Lupe is changed into a hefty gray tuxedo cat in a purple pinstripe blazer with a blue vest, black shirt, blood red tie with pinstripe slacks with suspenders; his belly bouncing with laughter as he chats with a mouse in an evening gown.

"I found you!" a loud obnoxious voice shrieks from behind Superman. He turns and looks around. "Down here blue boy." Superman looks down and raises an eyebrow.

"You got to be kidding me." Superman states in disbelief,

"What? You discriminating against the vertically challenged." Mxy tips his hat as he sits on top of the St. Bernard, "Could of at least say..." mxy's head puffs and reappears looking exactly like Superman, "Hello, how are you?" he stays in perfect mockery.

"Hello, how are you, did you do this and why? If so what are you?" Superman sighs.

"Good evening, I am fine, yes I did, because I can and I am a being from the _5__th__ Dimension_."

"Must you talk like that I am right here, I can hear you no need to yell." Superman rubs his temples feeling a migraine coming on.

"Who's yelling Rainbow Joe." Mxy raises an eyebrow sizing him up.

"What?" Superman looks at him dumbfounded.

"Rainbow Joe, you and your boyfriend." Mxy points out.

"You're a homophobe too? I'm done here." Superman begins to fly away.

"Homophobe?" Mxy starts laughing much to Superman's displeasure. "Just because I look like what your small 3rd dimensional mind views as a male doesn't make me one. My kind is beyond gender. But if I showed you my true form it would blow your mind."

"Okay, but I doubt it, I've seen angels, demons, vampires I seriously..." Clark is cut off as Mxy turns into an orb of living light. "Okay you're a spotlight...AMAZING." Clark yawns.

"You insolent... wait angels and demons are real?" Mxy pops back to dwarf size, "Must have missed that when I was observing you."

"Oh that so does not sound right coming out." Superman crosses his arms, "Change them back and please leave."

"Not so fast fairy boy." Mxy gestures with a wink.

"Again with the names for someone who claims to be beyond..." Superman is once more cut off he was growing weary of Mxy's rudeness.

"AH-ti-ti-ti I said we were beyond gender didn't say beyond name calling, jackass." Mxy shakes his pointer finger.

"Whatever change them back and _**go away.**_" Superman throws up his hands a turns his back crossing them again, infuriating Mxy.

"No." Mxy smirks and changes his voice and being into the puppet Billy from the horror movie _SAW_ "I want to play a game."

"Oh that's original...what's your name?" Superman uncrosses his arms and Mxy returns to his norm.

"Mr. Mxyzptlk" Mxy bows.

"Mxywaa?" Superman replies.

"Mxyzptlk, Mix-e-spit-lick." Mxy chimes.

"Can I call you Mxy for short?" Superman shakes his head.

"That's fine, fruit cake." Mxy returns to Billy form, "I want to play a game, rules are simple and you have no choice unless you don't want to save your boyfriend and everyone else here."

"I dunno Donte looks pretty happy as a pink pony." Superman observes him prance around _Shabazz._ Mxy snaps his fingers and the pony's head returns to normal and looks at his body.

"Oh my god I am fabulous!" Donte squeals in joy and dances around.

"See!" Superman gestures.

"I'm a pony! I'm a pony! I'm a pony!" Donte frolics as Mxy face palms and makes him full pony again to a chuckling Clark.

"Let's try this again." Mxy sighs.

"Let's not just change them back before I knock you into next week." Superman pops his knuckles.

"Ooooo threatening! I'm shaking in my Hushpuppies." Mxy snaps his fingers turning Superman into an obese man in tights. "Now if you can get me to say my name backwards then all will be right. But I will return after 90 days when our times realign."

"I cannot even pronounce your name forwards much less backwards? How does it sound?"

"Like Kltpzyxm" Mxy suddenly realizes, "Son of a..." Superman smirks pleased with himself. The whole nightclub puffs and all is returned to normal.

"Hey who brought this beast in here?" Sam calls out pointing at the St. Bernard. No one clams it. Clark tilts his head looking at the slobbering beast of a dog. Donte notices it too and smiles.

"I would take the little monster home but uh my landlord would flip." Donte chuckles.

"Hey Sam can you put the dog in back I'll take..." Clark muses calling out to Sam.

"It's a her." Sam replies.

"I'll take her I'll even pay you to feed till after the show." Clark offers.

"Alright birthday boy, deal. Don't worry about paying for her on the house I'll make sure she's well feed." Sam smiles and takes the dog to the back.

"You're a saint Sam." Clark chuckles.

"If only I could get a girl to realize that too but thanks." Sam rolls his eyes as Donte and Clark enjoyed the rest of the evening as the headliner entertains them the rest of the night.

Clark went to the back and smiled as he bent down to pet the dog. "Well I guess I should name you girl." Clark pondered and looked down and saw the plate she was eating off of. It had a picture of a robin in the center of it. "I will call you Robyn, what do you say girl." The dog barks with approval. "Okay Robyn lets go home."

The next day was Clark's _on-call day_, surprisingly, well at least to Clark, Delores took to Clark's new friend rather well. Robyn was an instant hit with all the guests at _The Lansing_, patrons showered the beast with gifts and treats. Robyn just took it in stride and pranced around in happiness.

_Metropolis skyline _a little over 90 days later, Superman smiled as he made his patrol caught up in his imaginings. Since rescuing Robyn he had nothing but good luck on just about everything. Tonight he was remembering Robyn's first vist to the vet and her...

Clark had taken Robyn to the vet, the animal whimpered like a little pup knowing what was coming. "Now, now Robyn I have to get you up to date on your shots. I want my girl at her best." Clark took a knee and comforted the animal, causing her to settle down. The veterinarian was, Dr. Greer Grant, she had transferred to _Metropolis_ from her hometown of _Chicago, Illinois_. She was a tall woman about 5' 10, long strawberry blonde hair, the image of a goddess, with the body and looks of Salma Hayek. She truly was a vision at least to Clark.

"Aww aren't you a cutie." She says petting Robyn, "Good girl now hop on top of the table." She motioned to the examining table to which Robyn complied. "What's you name poochie?"

"Robyn." Clark interrupts Dr. Grant pauses not noticing Clark in the room and then looks at him for the first time.

"_**Hubba, hubba**_." She lifts her glasses with a delicate finger then looks him up and down. "_**Wow!**_" Clark was wearing his blue and purple triangle polo and some khaki shorts revealing strong cut calves attached to some tan loafers. "_**Hello Rocko**_."

"My eyes are up here Dr..." Clark chuckles snapping Dr. Grant back to reality.

"Dr. Grant... Dr. Greer Grant." She blushes taken by his smile and puts out her hand. Clark takes it and draws her in close and kisses her deeply. Clark orders Robyn off the examining table and to wait outside. Robyn complies and exits as Clark still with Dr. Grant in his arms closes the door as she reaches over and locks it. They make their way back to the table as Dr. Greer rips open his polo revealing a chiseled chest and wash board abs. Clothes fly as he slams her naked form on the table and makes her his.

"Dr. Grant?" a voice calls out, "Dr. Grant, ma'am?" the voice continues as it snaps its fingers. The scene seems to fade as reality begins to set in.

"Oh my..." Dr. Grant shakes her head she had slipped into a day dream.

"You okay Dr. Grant?" Clark looks at her sideways, "You seem a little flush." The doctor becomes beet red and teases her hair.

"I'm fine Mr.?"

"Kent ma'am, Clark Kent." Clark smiles bashfully, "So how is my girl?"

"I'm fine..." She says absent mindly "I mean... Robyn...crap...I'm going to shut up now." Clark just shakes his head chuckling. "Its okay" She gives Robyn her shots and a clean bill of health Clark thanks her and sets up a spading for Robyn next week.

Since then he had four different dates with the good doctor and had changed his tactics at the _Daily Planet_. In an act of brilliant acting Donte and him had staged a break up fight. Donte had grabbed his smartphone and made a scene about a woman's name on it. Clark conceded playing the guy who got caught and did not deny the allegations much to the hopes and dreams of every female co-worker at _The Planet_. Even Perry had the blinds closed and huddled at the door listening. The coup de grâce was when Lois Lane walked in and Donte slapped the mess out of Clark who spun on to the ground. "We're through you bastard!"

Lois looks at Clark then at a storming Donte, "What happen?"

"The bastard went and got himself someone new." Donte points out as Lois slapped Clark.

"Dumbass" she says with a wink. Clark gathers himself up as Lois turns into a horse.

"Great..." Clark rubs his temples he looks around as various co-workers and Donte start turning into various animals as Clark downs two aspirin.

"Well, well so this is where you hide Superdork." Mxy walks in the room and feeds Lois a carrot.

"Mxy dickly or whatever your name is. Now is not a good time please _**go away!**_" Clark states without looking at him.

"Mxyzptlk, ass clown." Mxy growls

"What...ever... I don't have time to be useless with you, please leave." Clark looks up and back at him.

"You know the rules Kent. Besides..." Mxy poofed and was dressed in an old news caller outfit with a paper its headline "_**CLARK KENT IS SUPERMAN!**_" "The world will know if you don't."

"Wow for a supposed higher life form you sure act like a common dullard Einstein." Clark shakes his head. "It's not that hard to come up with a new identity." Clark adjusts his tie as his clothes poof and he is in uniform. "Thanks but I am done here fool." He jumps out the window into the air.

"NOBODY TURNS THEIR BACK ON ME!" Mxy snaps his fingers becoming 90s Arnold Schwarzenegger size and built. He leaps out and takes to the air chasing Superman. Superman looks back stops as Mxyzptlk winds up a haymaker. Superman sighs and with a great clap sends a shockwave back at Mxy, the force is so great it launches him to the next county.

_Dale County, East Side, St Martin's island, _Mxy hits a rock and in a poof returns to his dwarf size state and lies there. "Enough Mxy leave the man alone." A female voice states as Mxy looks up in a groan. Its Gsptlsnz in green pair of capris, a white blouse sensualizing her figure.

"Gspy..." Mxy whimpers and wheezes.

"Yeah, Gspy, dumbass, why are you pestering that beautiful man." She fires back then cuts off Mxy before he can speak. "To stroke your own ego, huh." She grabs him by his ear and picks him up. "You know what the continuum said if you abuse your powers again." Mxy is about to say something, "Shut up Mr. Mxyzptlk. You are gonna get your ass back home this instant and leave that Super Man alone."

"Hello." His voice cuts through her like a hot knife through butter Gsptisnz shutters as she looks up. Her jaw drops as her tongue hits the ground. In a poof her head turns into a wolf and whistles.

"Hello handsome!" she drops Mxy and poofs then reappears in his arms. "I am so sorry my mate has been such a damn nuisance." She nuzzles into him and turns into a white cat as Mxy turns beet red in anger and literally blows his top in jealousy his eyes turn green. They fire hitting Superman directly in the chest; he falls to his knee dropping Gspy. "Mxy!" She shouts in horror as he fires again.

"Who's smart now dumbass!" Clark is now on his hands and knees struggling to move. "I know something you don't even know!" Mxy changes his hand into a green glowing fist. "Your own weakness!" he slams it into Superman's back as Gspy screams at him to stop.

"You're killing him!" she shouts as Mxy continues to beat on him.

"How..." Superman groans weakly and cries out in unimaginable pain.

"I am a 5th Dimentional being I see the now, the past and a good amount of the future!" Mxy proclaims as transforms into a green glowing bacon press and slams into Superman repeatedly. "You insult me, belittle me..." Mxy slams hard onto Superman and twists in, "You attempt to take my mate with all your Supermany Glory!" Mxy crushes him, "What no smart witty comeback Clark huh! Oh yeah that right... " Mxy turns into a green glowing boot and digs its heel into him. "You're smart, I'll give you that better than most I have encountered in a long time. No one has ever bested me so easily."

"So... now... you are... going to...kill... that...which...challenges you?" Superman groans between hits. Mxy stops and returns to his dwarf form. "Some...higher life form." Superman breathes as Gpsy helps him up, "I have no desire for your mate I cannot help the way I look."

"Fine, get me to say, spell my name backwards twice and I'll leave you alone for good."

"No... I rather die than play towards your ego." Superman scoffs as Mxy shakes in anger, "Go ahead kill me but there probably will not be anyone else to satisfy your obviously higher intellect." Superman crosses his arms, "And even greater ego." Mxy continues to shakes as Superman takes to the air.

"Oh hell no!" Mxy takes after him turning into a missile in a poof of smoke complete with a green glowing warhead. Superman begins to feel the effects as he draws near; Mxy returns to his former form and grabs Superman by the cape and swings him into a building. Superman stops before hitting it he turns to look at Mxy his eyes ablaze.

"No one..." Superman says through gritted teeth, "And I mean no one!" Mxy turns pale, "Throws me by the cape!" He fires his heat vision obliterating Mr. Mxyzptlk who screams. Gspy poofs in wearing all black and with a veil, "Like that really killed him." Superman points at the floating grave site with an orchid sticking out.

"You killed him." Gspy slaps him as Mxy pokes his head out the orchid atop his head with dirt. Gspy notices then grabs Superman pulling him in for a deep kiss infuriating Mxy.

"Told you." Superman pushes her aside and takes off with a missile Mxy hot on his trails. They fly all over _St. Martin's Island_ and Superman suddenly stops grabbing Mxy. Mxy returns to dwarf form and pounds Supermans chest.

"I am so gonna be on your ass!" Mxy growls "You'll never get rid of m..." Superman grabs his head and twists it back and pulls it up. "SON OF A..."

"Yup." Superman gives a smart smirk.

"I sky wrote my own name." Mxy whimpers as body parts disappear in puffs of smoke.

"Backwards." Superman points out in a chuckle.

"And twice. DAMMIT!" Mxy's head is the last to puff off. Triumphant Superman poofs back to the _Daily Planet _at his desk and back as Clark. He whistles to himself as his smartphone buzzes. He looks at the text from

Lois-'_You should go and make up with Donte, you really hurt him._'

'_Didn't think you cared'_-Clark

'_I know how it feels to be cheated on'_-Lois

'_Actually I told him found someone.'_-Clark

'_Still don't be THAT GUY.'_-Lois

'_Okay.' _Clark closes his smartphone and walks over to Donte's cubical. Donte motions him to sit they chat for a bit, whispering "Thank you so much they bought it bro."

"Honey I was born to act I star in a play at _Gotham Playhouse_ in 3 months you should go." Donte whispers.

"I just barely started here." Clark hisses back.

"Clark you do not need this job that bad or at all for that matter." Donte points out as they both here gossip chatter around them.

"True but I get bored... maybe Perry will..." Clark shakes his head.

"He will I asked him; he really likes you." Donte points out.

"But..." Clark is cut off.

"It was before the '_fight_'" Donte rotates his neck.

"Okay I'll ask him." Clark smiles and gives Donte a big hug. "Act boy." He whispers in his ear. Donte lets the tears flow and kisses his cheek to the cheers from the newsroom.

"ALRIGHT FAIRIES BACK TO WORK!" Perry calls from his office door. "This is a newsroom not LOGO!"

"Oh hush Perry I saw you peeking." Donte says with attitude.

"Shad up Mr. Williams." Perry retorts, "Clark in my office!"

"Yes sir!" Clark smiles and walks in.

"We're covering the _Gotham Playhouse_ opening in 3 months; I am sending you and Cynthia from entertainment there. Now get!" Perry rushes him off; Clark chuckles and leaves.

_**END.**_


	7. GET HIM! Volume 1 Finale!

A/N:

Ok here it is Volume 1's finale! Thank you so much for supporting this series. I hope you have enjoyed it thus far as I have writing it! Make sure you read and review and as always thank you.

I have some new stuff coming and I have written a couple of JL/Avengers stories and some spotlights on their way as well as a one shot Ultimate Batman story told from the POV of a Gothamite. And if ya'll are real good I reveal a series my friend that helps me on this series as well as my others I have written. till then ta ta!

~Scratimus

* * *

_GET HIM!_

_Lexcorp Tower, Central Business District, New Troy Bourough, _Lex was looking down from his tower his hair line now quite noticeably recessed, as even more flew out as the central hair blew. He was looking at Superman take out yet another criminal, the fool was trying to rob _Lexstar Bank_. He slammed his fist against the tempered glass, as he did he could of sworn he saw the Man of Steel smirk at his actions. "Superman, Superman, Superman!" Luthor turns away from the window throwing his hands up. "That's all I ever hear about anymore!" He walks over to his minibar and pours himself a_ Johnnie Walker: King George V _scotch in a glass then downs it. "Superman saves _Metropolis_ from everything from tech infused villians to the supernatural." He downs himself another one. "He has no weakness!" He throws the glass; it shatters againist a wall. "Except one." Luthor picks up Mercy's direct line, "Get me the best assassin/merc money can buy!" he hangs up before Mercy can reply.

"_However amusing it is to see Luthor act out in fustration. I must not underestimate this serpent. _" Superman muses as he wraps a crowbar around the faulted bank robber. He hands him over to MetroPD salutes and takes off. "_He's up to something I can feel it._"He does a flyby Lexcorp Tower staring directly into Luthor's eyes, he winks as Lex's privacy blinds shut down. Using his x-ray vision he see Lex flip him the bird and pour himself another scotch. Superman simply shakes his head and flys towards the sun.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah!"

[?]

"Oh Bea Arthur on a plate full of chimichangas!"

[You're not susposed to be introduced yet!]

"Screw that! Now write me an intro!"

[No. How are you even doing this?]

"I'm... like all your characters... I'm in your...wait for it...HEAD. "

[Seriously you're not s...]

"Blow it out your ass Scratimus. Intro. NOW!"

[No.]

"Fine...asswipe. This ain't over. Could of at least wrote in some actions after my words."

[No.]

_The Lansing..._

"Could you at least tell me who is voicing me?"

[Nolan North.]

"What Ryan Reynolds not good enough?"

[My story. My choice. PERIOD. Now let me get back to the story!]

"Almost made you say my name." The disembodied voice smirks. "Ooooo, _disembodied_ and _smirks_ you do love your big words. Least I got some action- pun intended."

[Ha. Frickin' ha.]

"Don't have coronary Scratimus or I'll tell the readers your real name and about that one time you got caught ja..." The voice is cut off.

[Shut UP!]

"Asswipe."

_The Lansing,_ Superman landed inside the presidential suite and quickly got dressed. Dr. Greer had closed shop early because they had reservations at _Shabazz_ tonight. He had gone to _K&G_ earlier that day for their buy one get two sale and had cleaned up. Clark had to admit it since he met his now best friend Donte he loved shopping. However unlike Donte he didn't have an unhealthy fetish for hats namely fedoras, but he did dig the cane thing though. He had gone to a place called _Michael's Formal_ and pretty much cleaned them out. Tonight though he chose to wear _Via Amici _gray pinstripe suit with lavender textured dress shirt, _Kenneth Cole_ reaction white shadowstripe tie complete with _Blair Underwood_ black slip-on dress shoes and a brass knob hidden sword formal cane.

As he exited his room he was met by Delores, "_Oh boy._" She spotted him and made her way towards him. "Hey Delores, you're looking... nice."

"Wow , hey there handsome I could say the same about you. Date with the vet?" She gives him a once over as Clark did a twirl giving her daily amount of man candy.

"Yep, I growing rather fond of her." Clark smiles he was looking forward to tonight, he always did when going to _Shabazz_.

"I'm jealous Clarky." Delores pouts sticking out her bottom lip and giving Clark puppy dog eyes.

"Green is not a fitting color for you my dear nor is it lady like." Clark states in his best fatherly voice.

"Oh shut up Clark or put you and your mongrel out." Delores slaps his chest in mocked anger.

"I swoon you would put dear little me out in the cold dark city with my pup." Clark puts his hand to his head.

"Okay the dog can stay, not her fault she has a dumb, yet handsome, and sexy papa." Delores raises her eyebrows seductively.

"That means I can stay right?" Now it was Clark's turn to pout and give the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh shut up, go before you're late." Delores hugged him and pecked his cheek and grabbed his ass. "Sooo nice" Delores purrs as Clark jumped. Ever since she told Clark to put his big boy boxers on she'd been up front in wanting him. Clark took most of it in stride, but was upfront about his feelings.

"Not gonna happen Delores." Clark states with slight firmness.

"Oh Clark they all fall eventually. I am a very patient woman have been for a while." She said through lustful narrowed eyes. "They all do." She whispers as Clark shakes his head and exits _The Lansing._

_LexCorp Tower,_ late evening, Lex Luthor poured himself another _Johnnie Walker Black _skipping the rocks. He watched on Daily Planet News as yet another failed deal go through this time with the country of Bialya. Superman had once again foiled his plans this time preventing him from making connections with a known terrorist harbor. Queen Bee, Bialya's ruler only gave people one chance to prove themselves and Superman had destroyed that one chance.

Lex Luthor had no loyalties to God (Luthor was still an Atheist.) and country only to himself, power, and the money to buy himself power all in that exact order. Superman had refused to get with the program, refused him, and now had messed with yet another business deal to gain more power. "ENOUGH!" Luthor pulled out his smartphone hitting scramble and called Mercy. "Get me the best, I want this Superman gone!" he punched off once again not letting Mercy speak.

Mercy entered Lex 3 and brought up its on-board computer as it loaded up a background program was scrambling her signal by bouncing it off several servers and locations. She pulled up a highly encrypted forum and placed an ad.

_Mechanic needed._

_Very rare late-model car needs work or will be scraped._

_Apply via PM this site for price negotiations._

_Special parts will be needed and special tools required._

_Experience level: Master need only apply, background checks will be done._

_LXC._

Within 3 minutes four candidates PM'd her it didn't take long to eleminate three of them and select one. First one was Deadshot, his track record was sublime hadn't missed a shot till Daredevil. Background stated he was now partially cybernetic, red flag.

Second was Bullseye, background stated he too was foiled by Daredevil and was mentally unstable because of it . Spuing, "The Devil is mine!" red flag.

Third was Deadpool, uh no!

Fourth was Deathstroke The Terminator, background: Originally a soldier in the _U.S. Army_, he was part of an experimental super-soldier project (_but not the same as Captain America_) where he gained enhanced strength, agility and intelligence. No known failures. Due to the military enhancement procedure, Slade Wilson's physiology was changed permanently. First, the procedure crippled his mind and body. Then, the experiment rebuilt his physical and mental faculties further than a human could process or build. These enhancements make Deathstroke an enhanced human, not superhuman.

Tactical Analysis: Slade is a great strategist and tactician. Always calculating his opponents moves before hand; he has been compared to Batman in terms of his tactical methods. Even against metahumans he has proven more than a match for them all at once with time to prepare. The _US Army _once claimed the Slade was, "The world's greatest tactician." Using his superior problem-solving skills, Deathstroke can work out a battle ahead of time for many end possibilities and predict enemy movements and tactics. After a battle has engaged he recalls and utilizes memorized mannerisms acquired through past experience on a moment's notice.

Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Slade trained in hand-to-hand combat and when he was in the Army, he proved himself to be one of their best fighters.. Later he received martial arts training in various styles. After mastering these martial arts he furthered his studies when he sought an assassin known as Natas to train him in the ways of Ninja and had studied assassination techniques. His physical prowess is so great that he has defeated Batman in hand to hand combat. Skill sets include but are not limited to:

Boxing

Jujitsu

Karate

Ninjitsu

Swordsmanship: Deathstroke is a highly trained swordsman; he is able to dual-wield a pair of katanas and to use them with deadly accuracy and an almost-superhuman speed. Perfect.

Mercy sent him the necessaries and logged out. The forum automatically closed the thread then after five minutes deleted it. She texted Luthor that she found someone and expect him in less than 24 hours. Pleased with Mercy's actions Lex sits down behind his desk drink in hand.

"Now?"

[No. Be patient.]

"Your such an asswipe."

[_You're_...You know I can erase you right?.]

"You wrote it schizo and Yes maaa."

[Oh how very adult.]

The evening went well for Clark as he dropped Dr. Greer off at her apartment. He would have stayed but he was a daddy now and his fur-baby Robyn was waiting for him. So he settled for a hot sensual kiss and bided her goodnight much to the distress of both parties.

"Dr. Greer nice lucky bastard."

[Nothing but the best for my characters. Now Be quiet.]

"Really? Me quiet? Did you n..." The voice checks his vocal cords and mouths obscenities.

[Ahhhh. Silence.]

Clark returned to _The Lansing_, he looked around and saw her. He called her by name and she came running. "There's my good girl, you miss daddy?" Robyn barked enthusiastically as Clark gave his best girl a hug. Delores sighed behind the counter the sight before her was of sheer bliss. Clark got up and the dog happy bounced around him as he got to his room. He had been paying the bell boy on the side to look after her when he was out at work or in this case a date.

"You know Carlos I think I am going to need to find a new home." Clark said as tipped Carlos a $100 bill.

"Chu would take la pera bella away from me? " Carlos expression saddened he had grown attached to the slobbering beast of a dog.

"Never that Carlos but look its been over a year that I've been here." Clark said his voice softened.

"La Senorita will not like this." Carlos spoke meekly and shook his head.

"Wel La Senorita will just have to deal with it. I'll miss ya'll but its time for me to move on." Clark raised an eyebrow.

"Carlos is right I do not like it but I understand and will _deal _with it Clark." Delores said from behind a hallway.

"Now Delores you know I don't mean it like that." He heard her trying to eavesdrop.

"You just come in here and use me." Delores swoons her hand to her head.

"Delores." Clark stated trying to suppress a laugh.

"Oh pish posh Clarky. I'll help you find a new apartment.." Delores kisses Clark on the cheek. Clark eases shaking his head then looks at Robyn. The dog wags her tail and nudges Clark's hand to be petted. Clark takes a knee and rubs Robyn then looks up back at Delores.

"Better make it a house. My girl here needs lots of room." Clark states as Delores kneels and pets Robyn as well. She had to admit she was going to miss them both.

_LexCorp Tower_, noon, Lex had just finished his final meeting of the day. He wanted to close official business early due to his extracurricular coming in. His board members gave him the usual reports and the now norm stock reports of his company's plateau. _Krats Inc_ was kicking their bottom line's ass. The citizens of _Metropolis_ were happy but he was not, for that MMT (_Metropolis_ _Mass Transit_) deal sealed _Krats Inc_ hold in _Metropolis_.

"You're next Krats after I deal with the Man of Steel." He looked out the window as Superman did his normal fly by _LexCorp Tower. _As usual too Lex Luthor flipped Superman the bird. He couldn't due anything about Superman's flyby and the _FAA _couldn't do anything about it for Superman was not an aircraft. He poured himself a _Johnnie Walker Black_.

"Might as you be as so kind to pour me one of those as well Mr. Luthor." A deep voice asked him. Luthor didn't miss a beat and did not show any signs of surprise. He looked back and saw a man in colbalt dress with golden shoulder armor, gauntlets, leg holster for a _Mark XIX .50AE Desert Eagle, _the man had an urban combat utility belt also in gold. Upon his back a Katana, a saw'd off, a _IMI Tavor TAR-21_, and a _IMI Galil, _in a shoulder sheath a survival knife and finally his head was adorned a half black, half gold battle helmet with two crimson eyes. With a click and a hiss the face of the helmet slid up revealing the man behind the mask _Former US Army Major_ Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke The Terminator.

"Deathstroke might I call you Slade?" Luthor stated simply.

"Only if you return the favor." Deathstroke replied.

"Indeed Slade." Luthor poured him a glass.

"No ice please." Slade raised his hand.

"I like you already." Luthor handed him his glass. Slade took it and raised it in gesture as did Luthor. "The job is simple. Kill Superman. I don't care how just kill him."

"Superman huh?-Its going to cost you." Slade crossed his arms drink in hand and leaned on a wall.

"500 million dollars, half now half after." Luthor declared.

"The man cannot be killed with bullets Luthor." Slade gestured with his drink.

"That why I said special tools required. Mercy." Luthor states as he hits the intercom. Mercy enters with a metal briefcase and places it on Luthor's desk. "I'm sure you saw the incident with an entity now known as the Ghost Rider?"

"I saw something like that a while back." Slade replied taking a swig of his drink.

"And the incident with what may or may not have been a vampire?" Luthor added pouring himself and Slade another _Johnnie Walker Black _then took a seat wanting to hear more.

"Yes... I did see that, still don't believe it." Slade was interested now leaning in.

"Nor did I. I still don't. Nonetheless its just something new for me to takeover." Luthor gestured for Mercy to open the case. She popped the locks as several rounds of various calibers in separate boxes were revealed. The boxes glowed with a purple aura the color danced wildly in Luthor's eyes. "You see Mr. Wilson everything has a weakness even Superman." He picked up a round it pulsated purple the colors traced etchings of runes.

"You weaponized Asgardian rune stones." Slade smirked and took a big swig. This was definitely worth the trip alone.

"Indeed I still believe them to be some sort of radiation but my instruments currently cannot pin-point it." Luthor mused darkly with a smirk.

"Still refuse to accept mysticism and lore." Slade shook his head he had did his research on Luthor and knew he was a firm non-believer. It was not that he cared but that he wanted to know everything about his potential employers.

"Wizards of ancient times were simply dabbling in advanced sciences that were viewed as magic." Luthor smiled as suddenly a red and black poof appeared.

"Blah, Blah , blah ,blah BLAH!" another mercenary appeared dressed in red and black. "OOOOO SHINY!" the new arrival disappeared and reappeared taking the bullet. Before Luthor could grab him he disappeared again and appeared atop an armoire. "My precious!"

"Who the hell let this mutant in here!" Luthor protested!

"Oh god no." Slade's mask slid down locked into place.

"Mutant no... Hey dad!" the new arrival beamed.

"Your son?" Luthor looked at Slade directly into the crimson optics.

"Not exactly." Slade shrugged as he snarled underneath his mask.

"Hell yeah I am. So who's the target, who gets this shiny new bullet inbetween the chimichangas!" The mercenary snickered.

"Oh hell no!" Luthor snatched the bullet away and was met with a volley of kicks and punches. Luthor stood his ground blocking each one then nailed the intruder with a right cross. "De..."

"Don't say it." Slade growled.

"Say it!" The mercenary spun and recovered with a roundhouse which Luthor caught and stepped in bringing his elbow down snapping the leg then releasing him. The merc hobbles around in seemingly in pain. He snaps it down and it heals almost instantly.

[No don't say it.]

"Shut up Scratimus!" the merc shouts as both Slade and Luthor look at him with raised eyebrows.

[Now Look what you did they think your crazy.]

"I already am!" The Merc shouts into the air.

"_Get him_ out of here!" Luthor orders Mercy and Deathstroke. The merc disappears and reappears infront of Luthor who shakes. He looks down as the merc's hand is phased through his body and is currently grabbing his spine

"I would call them off princessa. One twitch and I'll rip your spine through your washboard abs."

"What're you Clint Eastwood now? Go ahead you'll be dead before you can even blink."

"I blink pretty fast punk and as for getting killed." The merc's head explodes as Deathstroke fires his saw'd off at point blank range. The merc with a mouth slumps but does not loose grip on Luthor's spine. Within minutes the merc's head regrows into a horrendous cancer ridden mess. Luthor almost looses his lunch. "Dad if you could be as so kind. Since you did blow away my beautiful head. Could you reach in my back pocket, left cheek, and retrieve a mask for me? Thanks...love ya." The merc smiles as Deathstroke pulls out a new mask and puts it on him backwards. "See I knew you had a sense of humor daddy dearest, mom would be proud. That's if I had a mom. Well technically I was incubated in a test tube so I guess all I can consider all glassware sacred."

"Deadpool his spine." Deathstroke orders.

"Sever it?" Deadpool smirks underneath his backwards mask.

"No. That's my paycheck." Deathstroke points out.

"You mean our paycheck." Deadpool sniffs and weeps, "Don't you want to spend quality time together with your cloned, cancer ridden, freak of a son daddy?"

"No" Deathstroke replies without missing a beat.

"But I have cancer. I don't know how much longer I have left?" Deadpool bawls.

"You're not my son for the last time! As for your '_cancer_' its benign and you have an accelerated healing factor, not as good as Wolverine..." Deathstroke is cut off as the merc with a mouth now revealed to be Deadpool releases Luthor and picks up Deathstroke by his throat.

"Do. Not. Mention. His. NAME." Deadpool releases Deathstroke, "in comparison to me or I'll have to kill you." Deadpool winks.

"You would kill your own father?" Deathstroke gests.

"Oh now your my dad when I'm about to kill you." Deadpool sniffs "Where's the love? Why can't you accept me? Is it because I love Bea Authur and chimies more than you?"

"No its because the _US Army _didn't mention they were going to use my DNA to grow you!" Deathstroke growls rubbing his throat, he had to admit not many could pull off grabbing him...other than Batman.

"Now it comes out! I didn't ask to be born!" Deadpool drops to his knees.

"Enough of this sick and dysfunctional family reunion! Get out of my office!" Luthor proclaims with a snarl.

"I am here for the job." Deadpool chimes.

"Not hiring, I already got Deathstroke." Luthor shuts him down.

"Were a package deal Luthor!" Deadpool fires back. Luthor is about to respond but pauses.

"_Package deal my ass but... oh yes this could be entertaining. Besides so long as the Man of Steel falls my will is done._" Luthor then looks at both of them, "Then let's make it interesting." Luthor muses and smiles evilly. Deathstroke and Deadpool tilt their heads curiously. " 1 billion to the one who brings me the body of the dead Man of Steel...winner takes all! Each of you will get a 1 million deposit. Bring me the body at a secure location I will later give to the man who gets him." Luthor adjusts his suit as Deadpool grabs a lint brush and rolls it along his coat. Luthor lifts his arms and motions as Deadpool gets everything. The whole time dollar signs go off in his head. Deathstroke gets them all a drink.

"May the best merc win." Deathstroke raises his glass as do the others.

"May fortune favor the hunter." Luthor adds.

"I'm hungry." Deadpool states his stomach growling.

"Indeed. Mercy get us some dinner... Mexican." Luthor looks at him and remembers he hadn't eaten since lunch.

"Chimichangas!" Deadpool shouts with glee.

"You heard the man, Chimichangas for all." Luthor admitted that did sound good.

"Qdoba?" Deathstroke suggests.

"Only the best." Luthor states.

Luthor had supplied well to both Deathstroke and Deadpool giving them each their own temporary bases-of-operations in 2 separate warehouses. Both mercenaries used the deposits well outfitting their quarters within the warehouses with all sorts of creature comforts. The warehouses already had places within its walls for their weapons and gear. In the center of each warehouse rising from the floor was a two way communication transmitter with hologram scanner. It was through this that they could communicate with Lex Luthor.

They both were provided with a highly detailed dossier on the Man of Steel:

_Age: __Possibly late twenties-early 30s._

_Known Abilities:__Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, invulnerability, flight, superhuman intelligence, freezing breath, superhuman hearing, multiple extrasensory and vision powers, possible longevity, and regeneration._

_Personality:__ Comes off as __rough and aggressive yet commonly seen as a brave and kind-hearted hero with a strong sense of justice, morality, and righteousness. He adheres to an unwavering moral code.__His commitment to operating within the law has been an example to many citizens but has stirred resentment and criticism among others, who refer to him as the "__big blue boy scout__." _

_Known Weaknesses:__ As of now only known weakness is to supposed supernatural elements and mystical energies._

As they read the dossier they started formulation their plans, each one wanted that 1 billion dollar reward... well 998 million now since each received a non refundable deposit which each still had money left. "So tell me Scratimus where is he?" Deadpool calls out into the nothingness.

[No. I will not help you. I wish I had 1 million instead of writing about it.]

"I'll share..." Deadpool pleads.

[Fool how the hell you gonna share something I am writing about?]

"Com'on tell me." Deadpool falls to his knees in a prayer stance.

[I'll tell where he's not... near you.]

"Asshole." Deadpool gets up and flips off the air. "Well I could just go on a rampage."

Deathstroke sat at his computer researching _Metropolis_ after Superman arrived. He was looking for patterns other than the obvious major crime Superman is there motif. He did notice one pattern with one James Olsen. However that was debunked since the young photographer had been at the Daily Planet before Superman was ever in it. At first he thought Superman could be one Clark Kent. He had followed the Planet's newest hire for several days. The man slouched alot and his eyes were a green hazel color. Superman's eyes when not glowing were a brilliant blue. Contacts...maybe but doubtful the glasses he wore were prescription.

Deathstroke wanted to know who the man was after the cape and uniform was off. To know that would make tracking easier. Besides unlike his cloned self he'd preferred a stealth approach. There was no need for the lost of civilian life, it made clean up a bitch. The police scanner in his hideout went off some fool was robbing a bank and took hostages. "He'll be there." Deathstroke loaded up his arsenal and was out the door.

/ Metro Adam-12 be advised subject is wearing a red and black morph suit and is heavily armed. / The police scanner said as Deathstroke shut the door not hearing the last part.

The scene at the _Metropolis_ International Bank was quickly turning ugly, the robber had already shot four policemen with deadly accuracy. He had made no demands just strolled in and started shooting up the place. He wasn't even robbing the place though he very well could have. Deadpool had no real need for cash, he had plenty of it and if he wasn't on a contract he was actually rather law abiding... to a point. The Weapon X program where he was grown at was now defunct because Deadpool turned on them and obliterated the place because they called him a failure and that one mutant, Wolverine, was still their greatest accomplishment.

He was growing bored as he sat upon the clerk desk he had sent a hostage out with a 15lb block of C-4 with a remote detonator and loads of fail safes if anyone tried to take it off the hostage to get him food. She was taking her time, he told her so long as nobody touched the C-4 she was fine she could fall, stumble, jump around and the bomb would not go off. He gave the hostage a bluetooth and a cell. "Where you at sugar my stomach is growling and my trigger figure is itching. Where are my chimichangas?"

"Th-th-they won't s-s-s-erve me." The hostage weeps.

"Put them on the bluetooth it won't activate the C-4." She tossed the bluetooth to the manager. "Who am I speaking with?"

"Carlos Mencia, I am the manager of Qdoba." The manager states scared out of his mind.

"So that what happened to you! Where's my chimichangas or I will activate the bomb on the bitch!" Deadpool threatens

"Coming right up!" Carlos replies with a quickness and starts cooking.

"Good! You better add the queso, extra sour cream, and tortilla strips lots of tortilla strips!" Deadpool shouted. "And a churro."

"Yes sir!" Mencia weeps and fixes the food. Several minutes go by as the hostage pays the manager. "Free just get out!"

"No no Carlos its only right. Keep the change and give the bluetooth back to the lady nicely. " Deadpool calls out and Carlos does as he's told. The hostage returns in record time crying. Deadpool takes off the C-4 and gives her a chimichanga.

"There, there I promise you all of you when my business is concluded I will leave. No one needs to get hurt."

"You shot Ralph!" A hostage calls out.

"That security guard had one foot in the grave and another on a banana peel. I did him a favor." Deadpool reasons.

"He was going to retire today you psychopath!" The chimichanga hostage cries out!

"No I am function schizo not a psycho and he did retire permanently." Deadpool points his gun at her.

"You bastard!" She replies.

"This is true I didn't know my dad till over a month ago when I emerged from the incubation chamber. You see I am a product of your _US Government_. Uncle Sam is literally my uncle. They harvested DNA from my father Major..." Deadpool's head blows off and the hostages make a break for it screaming but are cut off by Deathstroke. Few minutes pass and Deadpool regenerates. "Don't you know how much that stings!"

"What the hell are you doing!" Deathstroke shouts as a gust shoots by them in a blue and red blur. In an instant all the hostages are gone. Deadpool crosses his arms and leans against a pillar putting on another mask.

"That." Deadpool smirks as Superman hovers above them.

"Funny I was thinking the same thing." Superman states his eyes glowing red. Deathstroke and Deadpool pull out guns as they are obliterated via his heat vision.

"Dear... holy crap!" Deadpool is cut off as Superman seems to disappear and reappear inches from his face. "Teleportation wasn't on the list."

"Shut up." Superman grabs Deadpool by the neck.

"HA!" Deathstroke scoffs and Deadpool vanishes out of Superman's hand.

"What the?" Deathstoke fires another gun but Superman catches it with a pinch. "You really don't know me do you." Deadpool reappears atop Superman's shoulders his crotch on planted on his head. He fires two shots.

"Bang! Bang!" Deadpool laughs as Superman cries out in pain dropping to his knees.

"We have!" Deathstroke fires a single round but Deadpool leaps off Superman drawing his own sword and cutting the bullet vertically in half. The bullet hits the wall in two holes. He roundhouses Deathstroke and the two engage each other. Superman looks at his shoulders as he bleeds out of them.

"Magic bullets come on!" Superman takes two more shots from Deadpool as he flips over Deathstroke.

"Bang! Bang!" Deadpool calls out as Deathstroke uppercuts him drawing his sword he slices across Superman's chest sending up a crimson spray. Deathstroke had brought out his enchanted katana given to him by the Sorcerer Terrorist The Mandarin. Superman shouts in pain and in shock these guys had actually did their homework.

Superman got to his feet the pain from the enchanted bullets burned, he could almost barely move his arms. Teleporting from his battle with Deathstroke, Deadpool moved in for the kill only to be shot by a blast of heat vison ripping him in half. For the moment Deadpool laid in a pool of his own blood and excrement. Superman had seen the Merc with a Mouth completely regenerate his own head on his way to the bank so thought nothing of it. Superman turned to Deathstroke who came down with a his sword slicing his gut. Deathstroke flips behind Superman and pulls out his signature weapon a _Mark XIX .50AE Desert Eagle_ loaded with one of Luthor's rune bullets. "Close your eyes Superman I promise I won't drag this out." Summoning the last of his strength Superman backfists Deathstroke as he fires his gun. The bullet goes right through his heart. Deathstroke falls back his arm mangled and shattered. The shot is heard outside as a SWAT team rolls in. The lead catches the Man of Steel and tends to him.

The SWAT member is Dan Turpin, "Hold on Superman helps coming." Superman looks at him as his eyes flutter and fall back. "Superman? Superman!" Superman rolls his eyes back and he is face to face with Brunnhilde Leader of the Valkyrior.

"You have been choosen mighty warrior." Brunnhilde says softly.

"I can't. _Metropolis_ needs me." Superman pleas.

"It will survive." Brunnhilde continues.

"They need me." Superman points out as he gestures to the SWAT team fighting off a healed Deadpool.

"You're dead Kal-El of Earth and Krypton." Brunnhilde looks back at him.

"No! Send me back they have..." Superman is cut off.

"Odin knows and has sent aid." Brunnhilde explains.

"Odin? So what of the Realm of Light?" Superman looks confused.

"You were kill by an altered Asgardian weapon. We are allies to the Realm of Light but the All Father Odin has granted you admitance to the Halls of Valhalla." Brunnhilde states.

"Take me to him." Superman replies.

"As you wish mighty warrior." Brunnhilde calls his winged horse. They mount up and head to Asgard.

Dan Turpin manages to get Superman's body in the middle of the massive battle in the bank. He places it in a SWAT truck and is told by his captain to get it to S.T.A.R. Labs. He takes off he looks in the rearview mirror at Superman's body. Superman had saved his hide a while back when a terrorist blew up a chemical factory a when he was a the FNG in Metro SWAT. Now his savior was dead and he was en route to a lab where he'd be probably disected in an autopsy. He was a hero not a lab cadaver.

Asgard, Superman is brought before the All Father Odin. He was granted an audience with the Ruler of Asgard due to his many good deeds on Earth. His life was now in the deity's hands. "Greetings All Father." Superman bows his head.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
